Silencio en la línea
by Layoneth4
Summary: El mundo sigue necesitando de los Vengadores, por lo que deben volver a formar el equipo, la familia que fueron. Para Steve y Tony era realmente complicado, más aparte su deber de cuidar a Peter, ahora que May Parker a muerto. PostCivilWar/Stony/superfamily
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA:**_ Esta es la versión Stony de mi fic "En familia, por favor.". No es plagio.

* * *

 ** _Silencio ten la línea_**

 ** _De cartas a cenizas._**

* * *

 _Querido señor Stark:_

Lo odio.

¿Pasantías? ¿Becas, viajes escolares? Y todo para que Peter fuera a pelear con lunáticos y tipos en mallas patrióticas considerados criminales de guerra, ¿en serio?

Y sin ser suficiente, ¡hasta le regala un traje! No tenía derecho, ninguno para arrastrar a Peter a su peligroso mundo psicópata de banderas y estandartes, con medallas que sólo regresan en su mayoría en cajas y condolencias. Sé que fue por la picadura de una araña, que mi sobrino ya andaba colgando en harapos desde antes, ¿pero alentarlo? _En serio_.

Después de su dichosa Guerra Civil Peter casi se destruye la vida, abandonando las clases y los talleres que más le gustaban. ¡Casi abandonaba la escuela! Por querer ser un trepa-muros las veinticuatro horas del día, que conste que también lo culpo por eso, y por todo lo malo que le paso a mi sobrino los últimos meses.

Habiendo dicho esto y constar mi desagrado por usted, _gracias_.  
Sé que también le dio una lección sobre trabajo duro y responsabilidad, llegándole a quitar sus ropas extrañas y le hizo ver que Peter Parker es igual de valioso, necesario y valiente tanto como Spider-Man. Pero aun es un niño, es mi bebé, y como se ha puesto terco en lo que respecta a ser un héroe, entonces como obviamente es su culpa, se hará responsable de su bienestar las jodidas veinticuatro horas del día mientras este respirando el mismo oxigeno terrestre. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto, pero mi esposo fue un héroe hasta el final, mi cuñado y cuñada sirvieron a su país y como claramente un Parker siempre debe ser un héroe, Peter será el más grande orgullo de su familia.

Y si algo llegará a pasarle, no importa tener que enfrentarme al mismísimo Hulk para llegar hasta usted y castrarlo. Y sí algo llegará a pasarme a mí, entonces se hará cargo de Peter. No lo quiero en el sistema de las casas hogar, ni en un reformatorio o que esté solo en el mundo tan extraño que tenemos; si quiere a Peter cómo un súper-héroe, entonces lo va a querer como miembro de su familia también.

 _ATTE: May R. Parker._

 _POSS: Gracias de verdad por cambiarle el pijama por un traje de verdad, aunque las prendas no eran de él, sino mías._

.

.

.

Tony sentía que todo su cuerpo se estaba moviendo a pasos lentos, en direcciones definidas en un estado automático como sus robots lo hacían. Los parpados le pesaban pero estaban rectos y atentos, hacía poco que había superado las arcadas que siempre lo acompañaban en cada hora del día pero el dolor de tripa cada que sonreía nunca se marchaba, como una nueva reacción de su cuerpo cada que fingía, ósea que sobrevivía con ese agobiante incomodidad todo el día.

Tampoco le gustaba comer y el agua la tomaba cuando sus labios estaban más que secos en su réplica por la falta de líquidos, pero ahora trataba de hacerlo con más frecuencia ya que se estaba cansando de desmayarse en cada viaje que hacía, porque últimamente estaba haciendo demasiados que no paraban de agotarlo, más de cuya naturaleza siempre presumía. Y para que Pepper y Rodhey e incluso Happy dejaran de molestar con eso de seguir bajando tallas en ropa.

Pero se sentía acabado, agotado e insufrible como el sol que iluminaba el día tan temprano y le quemaba los ojos a cada paso que se acercaba a la puerta. Suiza para pertenecer a terrenos fríos, cuando el sol mañanero decidía aparecerse sin ninguna nube por delante era como si se cobrase todo el tiempo perdido.

Los ruidos del exterior martillaban su cabeza cada vez más y seguramente ya estaban los buitres de siempre esperando a que saliera, pese a que algunas de los más grandes personajes internacionales aparecieron antes que él, todos seguían ansiosos por caerle encima. ¿Cómo es posible que haya disfrutado de eso cuando era más joven? Posiblemente ahora era más un viejo amargado que refunfuñaba y se cansaba de todo, lo cual no era una buena respuesta de todas formas.

— Señor Stark — un viejo más, el presidente de las Naciones Unidas frente a él sonriendo con afabilidad. Está bien, que el sujeto le agradaba de todas maneras porque no era tan idiota como sus hermanos compatriotas. — Entiendo que lleva prisa, pero permítame una foto con usted allí afuera, por favor.

Le agradaba el tipo. Le agradaba el tipo. Le agradaba el tipo. Tenía que repetírselo eufóricamente en su cabeza o se tentaría a morderlo.

— Por supuesto, presidente Hanz¹, lo que sea por usted.

Salieron del edificio y se toparon frente a las cámaras, con poses naturales y estrechando sus manos, las fotos y las cámaras de noticieros internacionales se enfocaron en ellos en un intento de acaparar cada ángulo de dicha escenita.

El hombre tenía manos más viejas que las suyas, lo cual en parte le hacía suspirar de alivio, así como un agarre fuerte que en realidad parecía más emocionado por tomarle la mano públicamente que por haber solucionado uno de los más grandes problemas de la década que se hacía noticia justo en ese momento. Tony tenía que repetirse que el sujeto le agradaba, ¡le agradaba!

Fue el voto decisivo del presidente Hanz lo que le ayudo a ganar la batalla dentro de la cámara de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, donde tuvo que exprimirse hasta el último gramo de veneno elegante que palpaba sobre su lengua habilidosa para lograr hacerles entender a todo el mundo que de nada servía tener Vengadores fugitivos si estos, se quedaban escondidos mientras el mundo seguía en sus monocromos conflictos, donde sólo tres de ellos fungían con tan pesadas labores marciales.

Ya que únicamente confiaba ahora en el buen DUM-E y U para poder desahogar toda la frustración que le causaba el temita de héroes, ellos sabían lo que tuvo que pasar para que todos ahí adentro dejaran de gritar durante cada reunión que han tenido y que no llegaban a nada más que causarle migrañas a todos. Esta mañana, siendo la quinta vez que se reunía ante los líderes de las naciones mayoritarias, era la primera de las cinco donde por fin pudieron llegar a una plática civilizada y un acuerdo absoluto.

No era idiota, sabía que entre los gritos y las blasfemias lanzadas unos contra otros, voces por aquí y por allá de entrenados y atractivos labios hicieron lo suyo para convencer a los votantes principales con mayor peso dentro de esa cámara. Sí, puso atención en aquella cabellera pelirroja que ahora se consideraba vocera los héroes caídos en desgracia, en como sus movimientos calculados atrapaban a una nueva presa y sus labios detrás de las orejas pomposas de hombres maleables caían ante su tacto.

La primera vez que chocó su mirada con la verdosa de la espía desde aquella vez que la había visto marcharse ofendida ante la leve acusación de traición por su parte, en el momento que la cámara de sujetos pomposos seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto desde hace dos horas que se habían encerrado allí adentro, fue que entendió con aquella mirada lo que tenían que hacer, juntos. Por eso fue el primero que armó un jaleo de reclamos que siguieron con comentarios poco apropiados, seguido por gritos incoherentes. Entonces la mujer aprovecho para comenzar a moverse y encontrar los candidatos más débiles a caer en su veneno arácnido parloteado, los eslabones débiles que les ayudarían con su cometido.

Aunque le hubiese gustado evitarse las migrañas.

Que no se diga que entre Black Widow y Iron-Man nunca hubo compañerismo, porque a menos en temas que a manipulación, estrategias frívolas y ventaja se refiere, eran muy buenos como equipo sin tener que dirigirse palabra alguna desde hace un año completo; juntos, ella atrapando presas e hipnotizándolos, él uniendo las telarañas necesarias y correctas, lograron en menos tiempo del inimaginable en hacer que al menos más de 160 representantes nacionales les dieran un regalo de navidad.

Los Acuerdos de Sokovia cambiarían a favor de los Vengadores, comenzando con un rediseñado ventajoso, sobre todo por aquellos que se consideraban fugitivos.

Los viajes por todo el mundo aún no se acababan para él, claro que no, ya que tenía que seguir creando aliados así tuviese que visitar cada jodido palacio de cada país. Pero la primera parte había terminado, un problema menos a su lista gigante.

Ahora el show con Hanz había terminado, uno que otro aprovechado más se unió al set de fotografía pero cómo ya visualizó a T'Challa observándolo fijamente con sus ojos profundamente negros que prometían el conocimiento del universo, era el momento perfecto para largarse de ahí antes de que su real majestad se le acercará también, pero no exactamente para una fotito compartida.

Desde el principio que vio a T'Challa en la reunión número uno supo por aquella mirada perforadora de almas, todo lo que no debió de enterarse jamás, sumándole a recuerdos que a esas alturas le seguían afectando aunque no lo confesara en voz alta.

Sí su eminencia aún no lograba acorralarlo, es porque se ha vuelto un experto en escabullirse aprovechando el gentío y su relajo.

Su convertible a control vía satélite marca Stark ya estaba esperándolo con la puerta de conductor abierta, sin darle oportunidad a nadie más de atosigarlo con preguntas que de cierta manera, le seguían calando en lo llegado de su alma.

El convertible al cerrarse la puerta siguió con un rumbo trazado, en lo que él se enfocaba por no entrar en un ataque de pánico nuevo. Tocó su pecho sintiendo el reactor nuevamente incrustado en él, ya sin metralla que amenazará su vida ni intoxicación ante la falta de paladio, ahora con el propósito de darle más energía a su cuerpo y estar más conectado a la armadura. Después de todo lo que paso, terminó necesitando al reactor más de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Carraspeó como reflejo de su intención por tener el control de su mente una vez más, llevando sus ojos al reloj en su muñeca para cambiar el automóvil a manejo manual ya que seguía siendo ilegal llevar las manos fuera del volante en, todo el mundo, prácticamente. La fabricación de sus autos seguía estando en curso con los abogados, pero no quería causar una nueva noticia sobre su gran invento y que opacará lo que por meses le logró concretar para que pasara a segundo plano.

Aunque ambas noticias hablaban de él y sería el tema principal, cosa que no sonaba nada mal.

— Excelente invento, ahora podre twittear sin recibir una multa.

Si no dio un grito por espanto, fue gracias a que en primera, se estaba pasando la saliva cuando recibió tremendo susto, y en segunda fue porque conocía esa voz aterciopelada lo suficiente para no voltearse con el reloj listo para mandar un rayo a la pelirroja; muy campante ella y a sus anchas, con las piernas cruzadas fundada en un traje de falda y saco elegantes, lo miraba con tan estoica sonrisa por medio del retrovisor.

Tony siempre se arrepintió de haber tenido que alejar a Natasha de su lado ese día que la dejo a su suerte con la amenaza de T'Challa arrestándola. Tiempo después entendió lo que ella hizo y sus motivos al fin y al cabo, repitiéndose que desde un principio Natasha sólo se regía por lo que sus instintos le decían que era correcto en el momento, pero que pese a ello también intentó estar de su lado apoyándolo.

Pero no pudo volver a contactase con ella, en primera porque ya sabía que se había escondido creyendo que de verdad su real eminencia la había acusado con el Congreso, después y ante una nota infiltrada por el mismo hombre nativo cuando lo volvió a ver para discutir lo que ocurrió en la Balza, estaba claro que Natasha estaba segura y con quien.

No pudo llamarle para saber cómo se encontraba, en parte porque conociéndose a sí mismo no quería hacerlo sabiendo que no podría controlar las ganas de preguntar por él. Después la veía esporádicamente detrás de T'Challa haciendo lo suyo, en un silencioso trato de empezar a cambiar las cosas a su antojo.

Ahora la tenía ahí con su cabello nuevamente corto cayendo en ondas y con puntas enrizadas, con sus labios carmín esperando por su reacción ya sea negativa o positiva ante su presencia. Tony no tenía más motivos para seguir enojado o intentar estarlo, pero mucho menos tenía ganas o fuerza de seguir sintiendo más furia que de la que ya cargaba.

De todas formas, Romanoff a través de los años ha funcionado como un punto muerto para él, siempre llena de una nueva opción, una salida menos dolorosa que le permitía encontrar un lugar para refugiarse a su sombra. Ella lanzaba la moneda y dependía de él si la tomaba o no; varias ocasiones llego a huir de la suerte y enfrentaba las cosas a su manera, por esa ocasión y admitiendo que extrañaba una amiga con quien charlar en esos días, decidió atrapar la moneda.

— Así que, ya active el taxímetro, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve? — tras decir sus palabras que aceptaban la tregua, los dedos bailaron por su muñeca y tomó el control del auto, ya luego se preocuparía del cómo ella logró atravesar la seguridad de su maquina

— No hace falta, sólo quería charlar un poco. — la pelirroja aceptó la nueva ofrenda, pero sin importarle su traje o la fina piel que cubría los asientos, con agiles movimientos se cambió hacía el asiento del copiloto.

— La tapicería es nueva, ¡Dios! — se enfocó en tener sus manos al volante, las calles en el centro de Suiza y su capital eran angostas, lo suficiente para evitar el tráfico y acumulación de estrés.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y sus cosas ya había ordenado que se subieran a su jet, por ende comenzaba a alejarse por la carretera rumbo a su nuevo destino, disfrutando cada vez más el subir la velocidad de su auto único en el mundo. Lo disfrutaría mucho más, de no estar bajo los penetrantes ojos esmeraldas de Natasha.

— ¿Cómo estas, Tony? — cuestionó la pelirroja después de haberlo tenido bajo su mirada descifradora, con aquel tono indescifrable para él en su vano intento de verificar que no estaba fingiendo interés al hacerlo.

Y es que una cosa importante de él, es que ya no podía volver a confiar de ningún gesto.

— De maravilla, hace mucho que no viajaba por Europa. — contestó con rapidez, pero ante su fallido intento de mentira que por supuesto ella no se tragó, cambió el tema a terrenos menos insufribles. — ¿Y tú? La vida salvaje no debe ser tan pacífica.

No es como si no se haya imaginado desde antes donde es que se mantenían refugiados los presuntos fugitivos, pero tampoco quería dejar en evidencia que T'Challa se tomó la peligrosa libertad de dejarle un mensaje mucho más claro de su paradero. Por lo que sabía, la espía había escapado por sus propios méritos y se mantuvo sola un largo tiempo antes de terminar en Wakanda, pero por su notable falta de bronceado, estaba claro que no había durado mucho ahí. Romanoff no era de las que prefería las islas tropicales o terrenos desérticos, era rusa, el frío coloreando sus mejillas de rojo manzana ensamblaba mejor en sus gustos.

— No lo era, la humedad no es mi territorio. — contestó ella después de una rápida meditación, posiblemente sopesando la idea de que él sabía más de lo que todos creían.

En su defensa, siempre ha sido una cajita llena de sorpresas para todos los ilusos en el mundo. Que alguien se lo pregunte a Obi, en el más allá.

— ¿Usaste repelente para mosquitos? — no es que quisiera empezar a hablar de Wakanda, pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta en que tan blancos términos se encontraban ahí

— Buen trabajo con los Acuerdos. — ella lo seguía observando, pero por esta vez él se daba el lujo de decir que en su voz encontró un poco de aprecio

— Sí dije que lo tenía, lo tenía. No he perdido el toque. — intentaba mantener los ojos en el camino, pero por el rabillo del ojos no se le escapaba la sonrisa cálida de la pelirroja, de esas cuyos receptores podían ser contados con los dedos de las manos sin falta alguna.

Sí, se sentía bien volver a ser parte de esos dedos.

Un semáforo en rojo le hizo detenerse, aprovechando para seguir apreciando ese momento sin turbulencias.

— Pero aún nos falta Ross. — dijo ella, cambiando su semblante aunque seguía en un estado tranquilo.

El general Ross, cierto, Tony aún debía preocuparse por ese detalle pero no por eso le traspasaría esa preocupación a ella.

— Volví a recibir su invitación para tomar el té en su habitación.

— Sí te deja entrar de nuevo al cuartel, algo quiere o algo sospecha. — añadió ella como sí él no estuviese consciente de ese hecho amenazante, aunque ahora lucía seria sobre el tema.

Tony era consciente sobre todo, en que no estaba bajo el ojo apreciativo del general James Ross, nunca lo estuvo de hecho por haberse negado a proporcionarle más herramientas en un intentó más para atrapar a Hulk, sobretodo porque por aquellos días la iniciativa Vengadores tenían un propósito más para Bruci-Bear que encerrarlo en una trampa mortal.

Desde ahí, no mantuvieron contacto hasta después de que se volviera únicamente consejero y asociado de los Vengadores tras lo de Ultron, con las actas de registro presentadas en su escritorio.

No, los Acuerdos de Sokovia nunca fueron el primer escrito en llegar a su conocimiento, sino el segundo. Fury lo supo, Natasha a su tiempo y Tony sólo había esperado que sus planes de seguir atrasando tan problemática publicación le dieran tiempo para una nueva estrategia.

Las cosas salieron completamente diferentes y sus planes cambiaron drásticamente, por supuesto, como todo en su jodida vida.

Entonces surgió la huida de la Balza, Ross lo llamaba para que inmediatamente fuera detrás de los causantes y capturar a quienes escaparon. No fue, se perdió la comunicación como le dijo por teléfono y tuvo que soportar más regaños, gritos y amenazas verbales de lo más predecibles que ni se inmuto.

A resumidas palabras, Ross no lo podía ni ver en pintura, ahora mucho menos después de haberle ganado en las votaciones. Que le haya citado inmediatamente después de haber terminado con la ONU, claramente significaba un nuevo enfrentamiento del cual debía sacar provecho, estar un paso adelante del vejete ese cuyo bigote era por demás ridículo.

— Sea lo que sea, tendré más tiempo para infiltrar a Viernes y escuchar lo que las paredes me susurren.

Presentarse con toda confianza y haciendo alarde de la fama qué aún le quedaba era su mejor arma ahora, sumándole a su simpatía natural para llamar a la gente y fingir un poco por aquí y por allá, le haría de buenos aliados. Hacerse de amigos en las bases militares era su fuerte, los soldados siempre le caían bien.

¡ _Estúpido pensamiento, estúpido_!

— Avísame cuando pueda recibir una No-invitación de su parte y entrar a su habitación. Terminaremos de arreglar esto.

— ¿Quieres que te mande mensaje por whatssap? — sonó sorprendido, y pese a su comentario de pésima broma, realmente es que no sabía que decir.

Que lo haya ayudado a conseguir el fallo a su favor era una cosa, después de todo Ross no podía acercársele a ella con esposas preparadas porque se encontraba bajo las garras protectoras de T'Challa en todo momento o con un público repelente a los dramas en vivo. El general usaría cualquier motivo para encerrar al menos a ella, y complicaría todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora, como mantenerse todos a salvo por ejemplo.

No es que Natasha fuera débil o creyera que se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, sino que esto no era un campo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas de fuego, era peor; un campo de batalla diplomático en donde un mal movimiento, la palabra incorrecta o una confundida mirada podían arruinarlo todo y acabarlos a ellos. En un resultado caótico de lo más leve, lo mejor que pudiese pasar es que la pelirroja sea rehén y rata de laboratorio para Ross el resto de su vida. Cosa, claramente, inaceptable.

Natasha no tenía por qué hacerlo, ni meterse más en el desastre que él mismo había causado, pero la mujer ahí seguía, volviendo a sonreírle aceptando su mala broma.

— No he bloqueado tu número. ¿Y tú?

Eso podía traducirse como que no han dejado de ser amigos.

— Ya eliminé nuestras fotos juntos.

Mentirá, aún tenía todas y cada una de las fotos que tenía del equipo, con cada uno. Otra cosa muy diferente, es que le haya ordenado a Viernes que las almacenara en un archivo que no estuviera a su vista. Después de todo, era doloroso cada una de ellas.

— Me rompes el corazón. — fingió desolación, Tony pudo habérsela creído de no conocer como mentía con maestría. Rodó sus ojos y observó que el semáforo nuevamente se ponía en verde, acelerando una vez más el automóvil

— Ja-ja, yo tengo más corazón que tú, y mira que ha vuelto a ser un reactor… — cuando volteó al lado del copiloto solo se encontró el asiento vacío, causándole de nuevo un pequeño susto — ¡¿Cómo hace eso?!

Jamás lo entendería, además, ¡se bajó en plena calle con el auto en movimiento y a la luz del día! Entonces notó que en el asiento vacío había un sobre amarillo sin sello ni remitente, al puro estilo de la espía, dándole por instinto una mirada recelosa al paquete recién abandonado.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, deslizando su corbata perla con maestría y desabrochándose con su mano izquierda los botones del cuello de su camisa blanca. Se había aprendido prácticamente el camino directo al hangar de tantas veces que ha recorrido el mismo trayecto los últimos meses.

Soltó un suspiró agotado pero de cierta forma quitándole peso de encima. Porque lo había logrado, al fin pudo sentir como las cosas comenzaban a ir en la dirección que el planeó desde un principio, a la conveniencia del mundo fuera de fronteras y rencillas nacionales.

Un poco de sobornos por aquí, viejas amistades por allá, palabras bonitas para el pueblo y estandartes grandes presumidas de honor y rectitud, de justicia y lealtad. Si se postulara para presidente de su nación seguro ganaría, ¡claro que sí! ¡Demonios!

Ahora sólo le quedaba Ross como siguiente basurita de sus ojos que debía sacar cuanto antes. Fue hace tantos años de conocer al hombre, en circunstancias menos presumibles cabe añadir, pero jamás fue de su agrado; primero porque era un idiota con poder y un título que se le había subido a la cabeza creyéndose la mano justa y castigadora de Dios, segundo, porque le recordaba un poco a Howard en sus días malos. Tomando decisiones sobre todos y aparentando que era un bien común, todo lo contrario, era el único hombre que podía comparar su nivel de egoísmo con el propio, y ya estaba siendo humilde al respecto.

Por cada vez que hablaba con el hombre ahora, necesitaba un botellón gigante de cloro a su lado para desinfectar su boca por toda la charlatanería que debía soltarle.

Pero ahora tenían una nueva cita programada y debía estar preparado para todo. Ya una vez fue a parar a la oficina del general para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con lo que se llamó "Actas de registro²". No, los Acuerdos de Sokovia no eran el primer escrito en sí, porque antes existieron los planes para sustentar actas de registro que eran mucho peor a lo que los acuerdos plantearon en primer lugar. Nadie supo de ellas porque se encargó de que jamás salieran de la oficina militar del general, contando únicamente con el apoyo de Fury para mantenerlas varadas un tiempo; fue así como nacieron los segundos escritos con la intención de mantener al sujeto en cuestión distraído para aprovechar el tiempo y poner a los aliados correctos en su bolsillo.

Desde ese día su memoria lo mantendría como lo peor que pudo dar significado a ese día y al recuerdo que aun gobernaba en su mente gracias a la memoria fotográfica, y por cada palabra podía sentir arcadas al saber a sus compañeros sometidos a eso.

Después fue Ross quien le gano en tiempo y estrategia, lo tomó en su momento más depresivo y se aprovechó de su patética vulnerabilidad para mostrarle el reeditado número dos, los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Tony bajo su nube negra, no pudo ver diferencia más la que se prometía sobre las letras pequeñas en cada página, y cometió un error más, cambiando de papeles con el general. Ahora no era él quien utilizaba al hombre, el general lo tomó de su juguete.

Y vino la disputa contra él, aquel sujeto que no lo dejaba arreglar la situación en la que él los había metido pese a la intención real, porque el imbécil tenía su propio problema personal golpeando a medio personal militar de la base en la que se encontraban y escapando.

 _No pienses en él. No pienses en ellos. No ahora._

Tony sin percatarse había acelerado hasta el fondo, gracias al cielo ya estaba fuera de cualquier calle directo en carretera solitaria, sin provocar ningún accidente a mitad de esas curvas tan cerradas.

Debía respirar y exhalar pacíficamente, enfocarse en las posibles dagas que le aventará Ross en la próxima reunión y planes para evadirlas sin dejar de aparentar que aún era amigo del hombre. Debía saber manejar bien sus cartas, concentrado en sus próximos movimientos para tener la confianza suficiente de poder moverse por el terreno del general y rascar lo más que pueda aquella mala reputación de la que el vejete ese se hizo un tiempo atrás. Conseguir algo, lo suficiente para darlo por jubilado de una maldita vez.

Nunca más lo tomaría con la guardia baja, ya no, ha llorado lo suficiente como para entrar en un ataque desgarrador ahora.

Con la mente concentrado en mantenerla en blanco, tardó unas horas llegar hasta el hangar, menos de lo esperado dada la velocidad que mantuvo todo el trayecto, pero al menos ya tenían todo listo para desplegar las alas y largarse a casa.

El auto entró por el compartimiento de su jet, claro, y se despidió de los empleados agradeciendo su excelente trabajo. Su piloto automático llevó a su avión a los cielos y se mantuvo desconectado del mundo en un intento de no tener que escuchar a nadie las próximas horas de vuelo en su trayecto tranquilo.

Ese era el plan, hasta que a mitad del viaje la voz de Viernes interrumpió su solitario y bien deseado descanso.

 _»Tony, detecto dos extrañas anomalías en el centro de New York._

— Dime lo que sea que sean.

Activo de inmediato el programa holográfico de su IA en su celular, dejando que ella le mostrará los planos cartesianos de la isla neoyorkina, con dos puntos zumbando en los lugares específicos, ambos atiborrados de gente a esas horas.

» _Me son desconocidas por el momento, tal parece que algo alrededor de los dos puntos me impide analizarlos._

— Llama al chico. — no le estaba gustando nada la situación, mucho menos su sus instintos comenzaba a causarle escalofríos ante la perspectiva de un nuevo ataque no previsto. Es cierto que sin los Vengadores en las condiciones que demostraban ya no era tan temidos como antes, pero no había pasado de algún aumento de robos por aquí y por allá.

Lo más extremo fue Vulture, y de eso ya se había encargado su joven arácnido.

» _Su móvil se encuentra apagado_.

Su joven arácnido del cual no entendía por qué llevaba un celular si no planeaba encenderlo.

— Comunícame con Visión.

— _Anthony_ — contestó su androide favorito del otro lado de la línea, de forma tecnopata, ya que se conectaba a la red a través de la conexión constante con Viernes.

— Vis, dime que estas con Pepper. — ella andaba en Washington por lo que sabía, con Visión y Happy a su lado.

 _— Estamos llegando al aeropuerto, vamos de regreso_.

— No, vuelvan al hotel y que Happy se quede con ella, mientras tanto que intente comunicarse con el niño Parker o con la tía. Tú muévete para New York, algo está pasando.

— _Entendido_.

Visión tardaría en llegar de todas formas, él se encontraba a una distancia justa para usar la armadura y llegará con ella de forma rápida.

Necesitaba con urgencia y demanda que Peter contestara el puto celular.

» _Un comunicado transmitido desde la animalia número uno, en el centro de Water Street._

— Déjame oírlo.

— Lamentamos las vidas inocentes, pero todo tiene un propósito — Tony no conocía de nada aquella voz, pero su acento tan particular demostraba que el inglés no era su lengua materna. No lo pensó más, el traje ya se estaba armando sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía escuchando al lunático ese —; Sus pérdidas no serán en vano, ni los que mueran ahora o los que mueran en el Museo de Historia Natural. No teman. Tienen minuto y medio para escapar antes de la gran explosión.

Para el final él ya lo estaba escuchando por medio del caso y cruzando el cielo y el mar para llegar más rápido a la isla de Manhattan. De todas las veces que él estaba por la zona, justamente cuando se encontraba fueras a un terrorista se le ocurría amenazar a su ciudad.

» _Tony, una de las anomalías acaba de detonar en Water Street._

¡Mierda! ¡Ni si quiera podía visualizar la isla aún!

Todas esas vidas… ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la segunda? — debía concentrarse, mantener la cabeza fría ante los problemas, no volver a perder su línea racional.

» _Ha desaparecido de mis escáneres. Emergencia, un misil se acerca al Museo de Historia Natural, tiempo de impacto, un minuto. El joven Parker ha dejado mandado una alerta en el complejo. Se detecta el traje Spider-Man moviéndose al punto de detonación._

No tenía idea de que era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de ese adolescente lunático, pero definitivamente quitarle el traje otra vez parecía un castigo insuficiente para reprenderlo esta vez.

— ¡Interfiere su red! ¡Comunícame con el chico! ¡Ahora!

 _»Red interferida_.

Ese mocoso se dirigía al peor de los escenarios. Más quisiera él llegar a tiempo para detener el misil, como la primera vez con los Chitauri, importándole muy poco si sobrevivía una segunda vez o no. Pero ni siquiera él con sus propulsores modificados y a velocidad máxima alcanzaría a llegar, en esa ocasión lo inevitable pasaría, pero Peter no tenía por qué estar ahí.

Hace un año casi lo pierde al menos tres veces en corto tiempo por estar metido en tantos problemas, Tony juraba que por cada noticia recibida de sus accidentes fue como aumentarle tres décadas por cada una a su cuerpo, no creyendo jamás que un chiquillo de Queens le preocuparía lo suficiente como para tomarse un papel responsable sobre su persona. Fue casi al mismo tiempo, donde recibió una carta física en Industrias Stark que Pepper pasó a sus manos dictándole que el remitente era de Queens, ¿sorpresa? La tía May estaba enterada por la doble identidad de su sobrino, y vaya que no le agrado en nada saberlo.

 _May. May Parker_.

En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de la mujer, de todo lo que sabía de ella; porque ella fue huérfana de jovencita, después perdió a su familia política e casi inmediatamente a su esposo. Sobre la carta que le había mandado muchos meses atrás al enterarse sobre la verdad de su sobrino. Lo fuerte y magnifica que le parecía, May Railey Parker, que también era asistente forense del Museo de Historia Natural en Mahattan. De pronto, todo el aire que tenía le parecía insuficiente.

— ¡Peter detente! — del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, mientras que él estaba a un paso de perder el alma ante la falta de respuesta. ¡¿Por qué carajos no le contestaba?! — ¡Viernes!

 _»La comunicación es estable. Peligro, estas dentro de la zona de impacto. Conteo regresivo, en tres, dos…_

— ¡Peter! — a Tony poco le importaba el por qué el muchacho no le contestaba, ya lo tenía casi de frente y podía verlo.

Atravesando edificios y obstáculos, se encontraba frente a frente con Peter y pronto estaría a su lado para sacarlo de ahí. Fue entonces cuando un misil imperceptible y veloz pasó sobre su cabeza y ni medio segundo transcurrió para sentir la explosión a sus espaldas.

Gracias al traje no sintió ni el golpe de la onda expansiva, pero Peter sí y al estar balanceado en el aire quedo mucho más vulnerable. Tony conocía bien cada misil registrado en el mundo al derecho y al revés, ese no era común ni lo reconocía por nada, ya que su desastre causo una gran llamarada hacía arriba, con una succión a la oxigenación, utilizándola a su vez para repeler todo lo cercano a ella. Ese tipo de detonaciones, causaba la muerte instantánea.

Fue por eso que las llamas los alcanzaron a ambos, pero eran demasiado calientes que hasta él llegó a sentir su temperatura a través de la armadura. No se imaginaba lo que sintió Peter con un traje menos preparado para ello

Debía darse prisa en llevarlo al complejo con Helen.

.

.

.

Sangrado interno en los cuádriceps femorales y quemaduras de segundo grado, fracturas graves en trece costillas y las vértebras lumbares, laceraciones en el pecho, un pulmón colapsado, dislocación del hombro izquierdo y dos sangrados más en el diafragma.

Por poco y no logran salvarlo.

Gritos de dolor por toda la habitación retumbando, fueron por pocos segundos que los escuchó en lo que el sedante trabajaba veloz por medio de la intravenosa que le puso con sus manos aptas más por experiencia que por conocimiento. Y ni siquiera eran gritos normales, la garganta del chico estaba tan lastimada por su conducto respiratorio lacerado tras los golpes y roses, que eran como gargajos lamentables.

No era algo que quería volver a repetir nunca. Jamás.

Pero no pudo detenerse a quedarse con él mientras la doctora le aseguraba una recuperación lenta y minuciosa ya que parecía sus dones regenerativos no estaban en funcionamiento. Al menos tendría una recuperación, era mucho, tras los eventos y victimas que dejaron a su paso.

Estaba muy, muy agradecido con quien sea por haberle permitido tener a Peter más tiempo.

De nuevo, no pudo quedarse con el chico para apreciar el hecho de que seguía respirando, sino que el deber llamaba y tenía que encargarse por demasiadas cosas. Sus máquinas ayudaron a los grupos de rescates, tal parece que más gente salió viva por la primera explosión de lo que se aparentaba, pero las victimas del misil seguían aumentando de forma escandalosa y no es como si esperaba otra cosa de un lugar público convertido a cenizas.

El trabajo pesado seguía, primero verificar a las víctimas que estaban vivas, ubicarlas en un lugar seguro y empezar a mover tierra, marea y viento a su piso de contaduría para ver que arreglaban primero y por qué pagaban después; Visión ayudo con las investigaciones permitentes apenas se lo ordeno, con el apoyo de Hill quien llegó tiempo después apenas saludándolo; Rodhey llamó para notificarle que él se haría cargo desde tierra y en primera fila, bendito sea su Rodhey; Ross, como no, lo único que hizo fue ponerse ha gritar a los cuatro vientos del por qué no había previsto ese ataque como el vidente futurista que debía ser. Tony se lo reprochaba a sí mismo, no necesitaba que el Don Cejotas-blancas se lo recordara.

Muchas llamadas, reorganizar las organizaciones de recaudaciones de fondos, conferencia con seguridad nacional, después un intercambio de privadas a distintas líneas de la Casa Blanca, venga la prensa encima y Pepper, su preciosa mujer, al frente de todo dando la mejor sonrisa como imagen de la compañía y del mismo Iron-Man. Casarse con ella jamás hubiera sido un error, pero nunca lo correcto.

Y al final de sus días, tirado en su taller entre sus mejores máquina sin cambiarse el ultimo traje nuevo que ha tenido que usar entre tanto movimiento, DUM-E y U cubriéndolo del mundo. No sabe cuántas horas han pasado, o días seguramente, pero al menos todo el caos ha cesado por un momento y le regalaban segundos de apreciado silencio.

El aire entraba a su cuerpo y se salía de forma imperceptible, escuchando como se le escapaba entre la abertura de sus labios alzados, la cabeza recargada hacía la pared con los ojos fijos en el oscuro techo sin luces encendidas.

Nunca le gusto el silencio, le recordaba lo solo y vacío que ha estado siempre. Su mansión en Malibú siempre tenía el ruido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, en la alguna vez su amada torre mucho menos reinaba el mutismo, peor aun cuando el complejo era gigante y ya nadie habitaba en él más que él y otras seis personas más, si contaban a Rodhey cuando se quedaba.

Le recordaba que hubo un momento donde siempre había alboroto, aunque nadie usara la televisión o la sala de juegos, ni el gimnasio o las zonas de entrenamientos, había pisadas fuertes de gente correteándose y ruidos por los conductos de algunos escabulléndose; la cocina siempre atiborrada por alguien, la sala común hecha un desastre ante la acumulación de diversos objetos o comida. Eran ruidos raros, pero confortantes.

Sin mencionar que tenía un cuarto donde tirarse. Bien, no extrañaba el cuarto, solo la cama.

Bien, si extrañaba el cuarto, aparte de la cama.

Pero no podía volver ahí, no encontraba las agallas para pisar esa habitación compartida que una vez pudo llamar suya. Técnica y legalmente le pertenecía, pero tan solo comenzar a pisar el pasillo rumbo a la puerta le provocaba un estado catatónico al imaginarse cruzando la entrada.

Fue Visión quien tuvo que sacar sus cosas como un favor, el androide cumpliendo con la boca cerrada pero una mirada que no era lastima ni compadecimiento, sino entendimiento y un poco de ánimos transmitidos que nunca llegaron, aunque muy buena la intención.

Ahora dormía en su taller en un sillón que se extendía para darle comodidad, y siendo un sillón de casi diez mil dólares, ciertamente valía su precio para no molestar su espalda ni perturbar su sueño, al menos no por calambres en su cuerpo. Las pesadillas, esas eran otra historia.

Pesadillas, Peter despertó y lo primero que tuvo fueron pesadillas reales. La única familia que le quedaba fue dado su fallecimiento por positivo desde el primer día de los movimientos de rescate e investigaciones preliminares, muerte instantánea era lo que se agregaba a su nombre en la lista de los difuntos. El chico lo supo sin siquiera tener que preguntarlo, y para Tony, verlo llorar de forma tan desgarradora en la oscuridad de su nueva habitación, era una imagen que no saldría de su cabeza.

Se rasguñó el cuello sobre las vendas y las heridas, pero ya que nada más podía mover de forma consciente y precisa, su cuerpo entero parecía convulsionarse mientras se retorcía entre llantos sobre su cama. Los cabellos revueltos y cenizos, sus ojos perdidos en un punto fijo ante la desolación, la incertidumbre y la devastación. Peter era imagen misma del sufrimiento, obligándolo a él a correr de forma inmediata a su lado y atraparlo en sus brazos mientras el chico se desahogaba.

Tardó toda la noche para poder dejarlo en su cama rendido ante el cansancio y con el rostro húmedo. Ahora él estaba en el piso de mármol negro de su taller, apreciando la oscuridad que le brindaba su guarida y entre sus manos varías hojas, una de ellas blanca con una cursiva desordenada y llamativa, la otra de textura más opaca y arrugada con una letra antigua y perfectamente perfilada en su papel; cartas que significaban demasiado por tan pocas palabras, cuyos contenidos no comprendía pese a que se explicaban de forma sencilla, opciones de rescate a las cual no podía acceder porque sus creadores le habían abandonado sólo con promesas empuñadas con plumas y tinta.

La de letra arcaica y punta fina le ayudaban de cierta forma a quedarse varado en la realidad en un engaño absoluto de permitirse creer que podía enfrentar las cosas. Pese a que su remitente no podía ni nombrar su nombre, eran líneas sobre su papel las que le motivaban a seguir respirando por razones desconocidas, sencillamente funcionaba como un salvavidas.

La segunda carta de letra desordenada y curveada, era la que había atesorado por parte de tan asombrosa mujer. Pocas han sido las presencias femeninas que llegaban a fundirse dentro de su ser, contadas con una sola mano de hecho, pero May Parker sería la que menos tardo en adentrarse en su alma.

Sabía que jamás fue del agrado de la mujer, pero aun así le confiaba su único tesoro en ese mundo. Vaya chica, lista y hermosa era como sería recordada siempre. Que más daría él para cambiar su lugar con ella, al menos Peter de esa forma podría tener una vida dichosa, no sería arruinada por tener que soportar su presencia de ahora en adelante, porque todo lo que Tony tocaba se dañaba, se destruía, desaparecía por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera.

No haría nada bueno para el chico, aunque quisiera, siempre estaría en peligro ya sea por la vida de héroes que llevaban o porque sencillamente estaba en su naturaleza estropear lo que a su vida llegaba como regalo divino. Había demasiadas pruebas como para enumerarlas, todas ellas juntas un tumulto de problemas y errores que él causaba por su inconciencia, presunción, egoísmo; indigno de lo que se le había dado en la vida, receloso por lo que se le había arrebatado, inseguro de saber si seguir respirando era lo correcto o lo que los demás necesitaban para que él se limpiara de sus errores.

Ideas iban y venían, entre ellas su autodestrucción. Lo negaría siempre a voz alta, pero en sus adentros no quería nada más que cerrar sus ojos y que el aliento se le escapase hasta quedar vacío por completo, así de alguna forma, combinaría su estatus con lo que le rodeaba, ósea absolutamente nada.

Pero ahora y aunque quisiera, no podía, porque a la sexy tía se le ocurrió dejar a su brillante sobrino con él, un perdedor millonario filántropo que se quedaba tirado en su taller llorando sin siquiera percatarse, ya que lo único que pudo hacer como primera prueba de responsabilidad paterna, fue soportar los sollozos del chico que nada de esto tendría que estarle pasando.

Sí tan solo hubiese podido ver el futuro como Ross le exigía, lo primero que hubiese hecho era poner a esos dos a salvo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba quedarse en el piso lamentándose, antes de ponerse de pie y preparar todos los funerales que correrían bajo su cargo. El de May R. Parker, sería el primero. Ya después se encargaría de volver a cerrar el infierno que, una vez más, se desataba sobre una ciudad inocente.

 _»Tony, llamada entrante del señor Fury. Línea asegurada_.

Ah, hablando del diablo.  
.

.

.

Steve apreciaba el silencio. Lo adoraba, lo anhelaba, suplicaba por él todos los días para no pensar en nada más y dejar que su mente se vaciara por completo para no tener la obligación de ser responsable por algún otro, ni por él mismo, solamente dejándose existir en un abismo.

Era bastante complicado conseguirlo, sobre todo si siempre estaba rodeado de gente y bajo vigilancia absoluta y presuntuosamente desapercibida. No era idiota, tampoco podía tachar a T'Challa de serlo y confiar en que su libertad al cien por ciento sería absoluta sin cargos, por eso es que el hombre le agradaba.

Clint ya se lo había mencionado y Scott quiso volver a contárselo, pero no era necesario cuando veía las sombras a sus espaldas cada que se paseaba por la ciudad escondida en la selva, o los ojos sobre su cuerpo cuando se quedaba sentado en un lugar disque pacifico para meditar. Les daría crédito por intentarlo, pero Natasha a esas alturas se estaría riendo por tan mediocre trabajo.

Y no era fácil hacerla reír en esos días, no para él.

Pero no quería peleas y tampoco le incomodaba, era lo menos que podía aceptar estando acondicionado cómodamente en tierras a las que no pertenecía, en las que era un mero intruso, un extranjero peligroso pese a estar bajo protección y palabra de su majestad como un amigo. Por esa mera razón, es que se dejaba vigilar todo lo que quisieran, además, no es como si hiciese algo ilícito ante los ojos de sus guaruras, sólo cuando estas no parecían darse cuenta.

Al menos podía fingir con absoluta plenitud que tenía un momento tranquilo, ahí bajo uno de los arboles cercanos a los límites de la ciudadela. Necesitaba vaciar sus pensamientos, dejar en blanco su mente y poder perderse lejos del mundo tan conflictivo en el que le tocó despertar. En un vano intento, de no recordar a Tony.

Eso sí que era estúpido, porque al final de cuentas, siempre recordaba a Tony. No podía evitarlo, tampoco se empañaba con celo en lograrlo, ya que era posiblemente una de las causas prioritarias para no volver a sumergirse en el hielo.

Su Tony, solo en New York siguiendo enfrentándose al mundo y sus desequilibrios mentales. Sí, era iluso seguir llamándolo suyo, pero era lo único que le quedaba y lo que jamás podían arrebatarle a menos que se adentraran a su mente y corazón. No era por ser cursi, de hecho, era por demás realista, porque egoístamente también era su único bote salvavidas que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie cada mañana.

Sonaba como un completo demente suicida, pero era la única variedad que se le permitía esos días sin tener que estar peleando con alguien ante respectivo tema. Ya había escuchado muchas quejas, reclamos y palabras de lo más venenosas contra sus opiniones y contra el sujeto de sus sentimientos, y estaba tan casado que prefería ignorar al equipo y encerrarse con Bucky en su cuarto de invernación o ya sea bajo ese árbol.

No podía deshacerse de sus seguidores, pero al menos ellos lo dejaban en paz y no soltaban tonterías en su cara.

De Clint podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, tenía una familia por la cual preocuparse y de la que no sabía nada desde hace un año más por las migajas que Romanoff y T'Challa le dejaban. La primera porque le tenía cierto recelo al arquero y no se mostraba muy habladora con nadie que no fuera su eminencia, el segundo porque poco era lo que podía sacar de sus informantes al respecto. Era Tony y su gente los que sabían realmente lo que pasaba en los asuntos de los prófugos Vengadores, y no era como si sólo debía mandar a un mensajero a preguntarle a Everest Ross o en la ONU lo que conocían de una familia que ni siquiera existía ante el mundo.

Pero Clint era un adulto que sabía escoger sus batallas y a lo que se atenía, si escogió resguardar a Wanda sabiendo lo que pasaría, entonces que tuviera la relativa paciencia en lo que se arreglaban las cosas y dejará de andar despotricando ante todo el mundo.

Scott también se preocupaba más que nada por su hija, pero al menos el hombre ya había encontrado una manera ante sus propios méritos en poder establecer una conexión segura para saber de ella. Al parecer Cassy Lang estaba bajo la protección de los Pym, el gobierno nunca pasaría sobre la segunda familia más poderosa de la nación ni mucho menos la que proveía grandes avances en comunicaciones y recursos al país, a la par de Stark Industriases. Pero sólo un memorando codificado fue lo que recibió, dejando en claro que no compartirían más información hasta que su estatus cambiara, resumido, que dejara de considerarse criminal. De nuevo.

Wanda había permanecido callada y en su letargo desde que llegaron al insólito país, dejándose únicamente tocar y hablar con su protector, rara ocasión compartía palabras con alguien más. Antes cuando Clint o alguien en el complejo mencionaba a Tony, ella reaccionaba agresiva y blasfemando a la par sin cuidado alguno, pero ahora ni eso hacía y hasta cierto punto le preocupaba. Era más un fantasma inconsciente del mundo, como si se hubiese encapsulado dentro de sí misma.

Sam jamás le decía nada para no darle más problemas en que pensar, lo conocía bien. Pero el hombre ya se había retirado con honores, no era justo lo que pasaba ahora y había días que notaba su frustración más vivida que nunca y siempre enfrascado en noticias, moviéndose de un lado a otro para ocupar su mente con la gente de Wakanda y en lo que pudiese ayudar. Era cuando escuchaban nuevas noticias o en la televisión mencionaban algo sobre su situación actual, cuando su ceño se fruncía y sus fosas nasales se crispaban, mostrando su furia e incapacidad de arreglar las cosas por su cuenta.

Natasha llegó a ellos hace pocos meses atrás junto a T'Challa, cuando comenzaron las reuniones con la ONU para llegar a una solución con ellos. La espía sólo les dijo que Fury fue quien la mantuvo escondida todo ese tiempo siendo que Ross la buscaba por haberlos ayudado a escapar, pero dado que su alteza explicó con algunas mentirillas insignificantes que ella actuó por un bien común, estaba medianamente fuera de peligro pero usando sus habilidades para acelerar las cosas a un rumbo donde les permitieran ser libres.  
Fuera de eso, les dedicó una mirada helada a todos a la par y se retiró. Clint la siguió por el camino pero en menos de dos minutos regresaba al pequeño cuarto que funcia como una sala de estar pequeña, nada parecido a la sala común del complejo. Enojado el arquero, sonando despectivo dejo en claro que la rusa no parecía querer conversar con nadie y que se le dejara en paz.

Sí, así estaban las cosas desde hace más de un año y Steve sentía que el mundo se le venía encima cada vez más pesado y le preguntaba a la memoria de su bella madre cuál era el camino que debía tomar ahora. Y aparte, el por qué diantres dejo que todo eso pasara.

No es que se arrepintiera de los ideales que le llevaron a las decisiones que tomó con respecto de proteger a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Bucky no tenía ni siquiera la culpa de seguir vivo desde que cayó del tren hasta esas fechas, por supuesto que nada de lo que hizo tampoco era su responsabilidad.

Tampoco se arrepentía de no aceptar los Acuerdos, porque no había ni una sola pizca de dignidad o respeto en ellos para con los hombres y mujeres que defendían, no a un gobierno, sino a gente inocente. Por mucho que creyeran los demás que no paso ni del título cuando decidió no acceder, en realidad si pasó sus ojos por cada línea y razonó cada párrafo; bien podía decirse a sí mismo que podía cambiar todo a su favor, que las lagunas en sus escritos y con mente fría podían aparentar lo que quisiera, pero lamentablemente no hubo tiempo ni tuvo la solidez suficiente.

Una vez más, que no era idiota. Los gobiernos de todo el mundo tarde o temprano llegarían con sus pomposas personificaciones y representantes exigiendo control sobre quienes no podían ser sometidos, quienes les quedaban demasiado grandes a sus reglas y mandatos, siempre era lo mismo después de todo. Sabía que el pueblo les tenía amor y agradecimiento, los políticos y codiciosos les temían y odiaban, haciendo hasta lo imposible por tenerlos acorralados y entre sus manos.

Para ello tuvieron que haber estado un paso delante de ellos, algo con lo que defenderse. Para su propia desgracia, él sólo podía crear estrategias en un campo de batalla con balas volando y cosas derrumbándose, no en una sala donde valía más una lengua de plata que músculos sobre los músculos.

Eran un equipo, así tuvieron que haber enfrentado la situación.

Aceptaba que parte de la culpa era de Tony, quien hizo las cosas a su manera, otra vez, intentando llevar sobre sus hombros el mundo, dejando que entre una cosa y otra al hombre lo absorbieran en un círculo de temores y rencores. Ross tomó una gran ventaja a partir de ahí, creando una abertura la cual ya no podían cerrar.

Pero también aceptaba parte de la culpa, porque no todo fue por Tony. No. Sam ya le había mencionado una vez que de sus peores cualidades que pasaban desapercibidas, era que no sabía escuchar a la gente; si bien podía oír diversas opiniones o debatir sobre temas diferentes sin perder la calma, era recio a sus creencias y un terco en sus decisiones, sin pena alguna a demostrarlo ya que todos debido a su imagen de hombre perfecto, confundían su presunción orgullosa con su bienaventurada fuerza de voluntad.

— Sí te retiraras de todo esto, no te recomiendo mi trabajo — dijo una vez su amigo, entre broma y broma asomándose la verdad —; Eres bueno oyendo, hermano, pero pésimo escuchando.

Era una persona densa, pero aceptaba sus propios defectos. Conociéndose, le hubiese tomado mucho tiempo para llegar a entender los motivos y razones de Tony para aceptar firmar momentáneamente los dichosos papeles, es más, posiblemente siempre estaría de mal humor y aprovechando cada oportunidad para probarle al genio lo equivocado que estaba. Desde esa perspectiva, hasta él mismo se negaría a contarle los planes que el genio quería llevar acabo.

Por otro lado, le gustaba pensar que al menos, la persona que consideraba importante para él, si hubiera tenido la amabilidad de compartirle sus temores y soluciones, las cosas hubieran terminado diferentes. Muy diferentes.

No, es más, si desde un principio cuando se fue a vivir a la Torre de los Vengadores al derrocar a SHIELD, hubiese sido honesto con Tony cuya relación ya llevaba un tiempo considerable, si le hubiese contado que sospechaba el asesinato de sus padres… Hubiese preparado el terreno para el ingeniero, para que comenzará a asimilar lo que en verdad ocurrió ese dieciséis de diciembre y no desatara su furia contra Bucky ciegamente.

Sam se lo había recomendado, hasta Natasha no se mostró conforme con el plan de ocultárselo a Iron-Man al menos hasta que obtuvieran más información de Bucky. Pero entre una cosa y otra, más era su necedad por mantener todo bajo su extraño control.

Tiempo fue lo que le sobraba, valor era lo que no tuvo nunca. En el momento que soltó el reclamo porque sus compañeros le guardaban secretos, ahí en el patio de Clint con un Tony agobiado por la culpa, fue como si acido nadase en su boca ante tal hipocresía; en su momento dejo que el sabor amargo se fuera con cada hachazo que dejaba caer, pero ahora, volvía a burbujear en su garganta.

— ¡Steve! — el gritó de Sam a lo lejos de su ubicación, fue lo suficientemente alto e histérico para llamar su atención. — ¡Ven, algo pasó en New York!

Steve se encontraba a los límites de la ciudadela que estaban bajo el campo de protección que ofrecía la tecnología de Wakanda, mientras que Sam le gritaba desde metros más lejos sin adentrarse a la selva. Aun así, la mención de la isla de Manhattan llamó su atención y en menos de un santiamén, estaban llegando al hogar del soberano, en el piso que les había otorgado donde todos compartían un televisor enorme al centro de la pequeña salita.

Wanda, Clint y Scott ya estaban frente a la pantalla observando lo que, a su consideración, sobrepasaba la definición de "desastre". Eso que alguna vez podía ubicar como Water Sreet, ahora solo eran rocas esparcidas por toda la zona.  
La reportera informaba sobre la nueva cifra de muertos ante el presunto ataque terrorista ocurrido días atrás. Si Steve o alguien del equipo no se había enterado, es que rara vez se sentaba alguien a ver las noticias internacionales, a menos que les dijeran que tenían algo importante que ver. Posiblemente, había sido por mera suerte que se hayan enterado ahora.

Desde el ataque, ya habían pasado en Norteamérica al menos tres días.

La impotencia era poca comparada con el dolor de saberse ahí escondido y a salvo, mientras que miles de personas sufrían. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos tras sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

— ¡Rayos! Eso se ve horrible. — comentó Sam impactado, no tanto por las escenas sino, porque ahora el Museo histórico lucía como un campo de guerra exactamente

— ¿Cómo es que las maquinitas de Stark no dieron la alarma anti-bombas? — cuestionó Clint, en un tono entre la ironía y el reclamo, había de verdad duda en sus palabras.

Pese a la manera de decirlo, Steve estaba de acuerdo. Después de la invasión de Loki, detectores marca Stark se habían instalado en algunas ciudades, entre ellas New York principalmente. Tony tuvo que haberlo notado.

— Eso no fueron bombas normales.

Una nueva voz unida al grupo se dejó escuchar, todos volteando para observar a T'Challa entrando a la habitación fundado en uno de su trajes habituales. La pasividad en su rostro siempre estaba ahí, sus ojos calmos paseando por sobre el lugar con sus pasos seguros quedándose varado en el centro, justo frente suyo.

— Su alteza. — saludó con educación, cosa que dicha figura de la realeza correspondió con un asentimiento.

— Venía con noticias alentadoras, más me temo ahora, que no hay mucho tiempo para darlas y ya no son tan irrelevantes.

Steve sabía entre tanta palabra refinada, cuáles eran las noticias a las que el rey se refería. Pero como ha dicho, eso ya había pasado a segundo plano y antes de que Clint ansioso como era saltara sobre el hombre en busca de respuestas, él se adelantó ante la prioridad.

— ¿Sabe lo que ocurrió en New York? — le importaba muy poco si el arquero le miraba exasperado, él quería saber qué ocurrió ahí

— Nadie a decir verdad, pero gracias a su amigo androide que se comunicó con Romanoff, pocos somos los que sabemos que esas no fueron situaciones aisladas por mero terrorismo. Antes se habían detectado dos anomalías indefinidas en ambos blancos, la primera bomba pareció más un experimento que se intentó replicar con una segunda en el Museo, pero algo debió de haber pasado para que en vez de su explosión se lanzara el misil que ocasionó tremendo desastre.

— No quisieron dejar evidencias. — comprendió de inmediato, que si el plan "A" no funcionaba, entonces el "B" se ponía en práctica para no dejar sospechas.

— Eso es lo preocupante. Sólo algo de calibre mayor debió ser tan importante que, ante su aleatorio fracaso, se borró evidencia.

De ser tan importante y de forma elaborada, estaba más que claro que simples terroristas no eran. Algo grande había detrás de todo eso, tenía que encontrar la verdad ante tremendo desastre, o cosas peores podían venir de no ser descubiertos a tiempo.

Una vez más, contra el reloj.

— Disculpa, Alteza, ¿qué ocurrió con los acuerdos? — Clint aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar respuestas de su verdadero interés. No es que el hombre fuera malo o de pronto se olvidara que era un amigo, sencillamente estaba que se jalaba los cabellos cada día por no poder ver a su familia.

Todos pusieron atención al hombre que tomaba aire suficiente para poder hablar.

— Esas eran las alentadoras noticias. Ya se dieron veredictos, fallando a nuestro favor; los acuerdos serán reescritos por entes neutrales en el congreso, entre ellos Stark y yo. Por otro lado, los cargos en su contra se volverán a someter en un aparente juicio mejor elaborado, pero realmente será para declarar la fecha de su indulto; dando por hecho esto, pero sin querer arriesgarnos tanto, se me ha pedido que escolte al Capitán de vuelta al país como representante de mayor peso.

— Por supuesto. — Clint bufó en lo alto y sin descaró, pero se mantuvo de brazos cruzados entendiendo que así debían ser las cosas.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos? — Steve por otro lado, no estaba tan cómodo con la idea. Pero sí era lo que se necesitaba para que todos los demás recuperarán su vida, entonces debía hacerse nudos la tripa y seguir adelante.

Después de todo, sí eran excelentes noticias. Nadie nunca se imaginó que la ONU aceptará su regreso de forma tan sencilla y simple, de hecho él mismo creía que para poder regresar, una monstruosa invasión apocalíptica debía ocurrir para que los quisieran de regreso. Gracias a Dios, las cosas no tenían que llegar a mayores para tener permitido volver a casa.

Y fue gracias a Tony, ni más ni menos.

— Ahora debo encargarme de unos asuntos de mi propio pueblo, pero en unos días ya debemos estar llegando al complejo.

— ¿Me quedaré en el complejo? — lo repitió casi autónomo, con un hilo de aliento y los ojos desorbitados. Era una imagen desconcertaría su rostro, una que ninguno de sus amigos presentes entendería pero que no tenía ganas ni forma de cambiarla.

Ninguno de ellos sabía oficialmente la relación que llevaba con Tony, al menos no que él se las haya contado nunca. A veces recibía burlas de alguno de ellos por tremenda cercanía con el ingeniero, pero ahora debía ser confuso verlo tan pálido ante la idea de volver al complejo.

¡Por todo el cielo, la magnitud de todo lo que podía salir mal estando ahí, era inimaginable!

— El trato que hizo Nick Fury, es que estarías aún bajo la vigilancia que ofrece el complejo. — agregó T'Challa de forma placible, fingiendo que no notaba cómo se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

— En el control de Stark. — murmuró Wanda tras sus rodillas, no fue bajo ningún tono ni rencor o furia, de hecho estaba encorvada en su burbuja protectora. Aun así, fue lo suficientemente alto para Steve quien se vio en la necesidad y el reflejo de proteger a Tony.

— De la persona que nos ha sacado de esto. — menudo momento donde se le antojaba proteger a Tony. Clint, por otra parte, ya estaba lo suficientemente histérico como para iniciar una nueva discusión a ciegas.

— ¡Disculpa, ¿recuerdas quién es el responsable de que estemos metidos en _esto_?!

— Nuestras acciones llevan consecuencias. — no gritó tanto como su amigo, pero si se puso firme por si la pelea quería tomar un nuevo rumbo.

Comprendía sinceramente la desesperación del hombre, pero no era el único metido en ese embrollo y seguir comportándose como irresponsable no ayudaría en nada.

— ¡Basta! — Sam se puso en medio de ambos impidiendo que eso fuera más lejos. — Por primera vez tenemos una oportunidad real de volver, pero si lo hacemos en estas condiciones ni caso tiene que lo hagamos. Debemos estar juntos hasta el final.

Sí, juntos hasta el final. A su parecer, era muy tarde para soltar ese discurso.

* * *

¹)Dado mi bajo nivel en cultura general, no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien carajos sea el presidente de la ONU. Pero aprovechando que Marvel se inventa hasta países marcianos, yo me invente al presidente Hanz y porque amo a Hanz Zimmer. Punto.

²)En el comic la guerra Civil principalmente inicia por dichas Actas de registro de Superhumanos, aunque aca los Hermanos Russo le dieron un nombre más conmemorable y sentimental. No es que quiera darle un estandarte de héroe honorable a Tony, sino que era la excusa perfecta para dar más profundidad ficticia a la relación entre Ross y Anthony, porque tal parece que todos olvidaron que Stark apareció en los post-créditos de la película del Increible Hulk, en un bar buscando al general.

³)No tengo idea de la diferencia de horarios que hay entre Suiza y Estados unidos, pero dejemos el hecho que mientras anochecia en Suiza, en Queens ya estaba de día

Este fue el prólogo, el fic esta basado en la canción de Adele "Hello", pero yo usé la versión en español de Kevin, Karla y la banda. Un día me pregunté por qué no había ni fics ni vídeos Stony con esa canción si quedaba jodidamente perfecta y pronto PUFF, yo ya estaba escribiendo de nuevo... deberían prohibirme escuchar canciones mientras pienso en Stony


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** este capítulo va a volver a empezar con Tony y la llegada de Steve, pero fuera de eso, cada capítulo estará basado en una estrofa del cover y pertenecerá ya sea a Steve o a Tony desde su punto de vista. En este caso, le pertenecía a Steve pero iniciara con Tony… No sé si me di a entender bien xD?

* * *

 ** _Parte I_**

 ** _Aló, soy yo_**

 ** _Me preguntaba si después de tantos años tú y yo, nos reuniremos, o no._**

* * *

La hoja en su mano era clara y precisa, de hecho llevaba una sola línea con indicaciones y un número de bíper en la parte inferior de tan áspera caligrafía. Pese a que él puede entender el por qué utilizar tan viejo aparatito cómo un localizador del siglo pasado, se estaba cansando ciertamente de recibir tantos recuerdos que deberían estar mejor en un museo que de preferencia no fuera un punto objetivo de sujetos maniáticos-asesinos de inocentes.

Las indicaciones eran claras, pero él no las comprendías. No, él entendía todo perfectamente porque era un genio, al contrario, no las quería aceptar. Lo peor del caso es que uno de sus berrinches no haría discernir a Fury de su decisión y por otro lado, ayudaba a la nueva imagen que querían dar sobre los Vengadores.

Pero se la pusieron muy difícil, porque ciertamente y sin ganas de engañarse a él mismo, no podía enfrentar la realidad de lo que implicaban aquellas líneas. Era demasiado, ya no podía resistir tanto como antes y parecía una desconsideración de verdad lo que le obligaban a hacer.

Ha estado ahí muchos días desde que Fury lo llamó para saber su opinión respecto al sobre que le había mandado con su nuevo objetivo, Tony sin pena ni culpa confesó que ni se acordaba del sobrecito dejado por una descortés espía en su asiento copiloto. El pirata como clara venganza se lo resumió mucho más de lo que las letras estaban, dejándoselo caer fieramente en su cara.

Comenzaba a sospechar seriamente, que Fury aún no lo perdonaba por haber infiltrado a Jarvis en su helicarrier la primera vez. El hombre tuerto le tenía todo menos consideración, aún le sorprendía ciertamente que siguiera vivo con tantos enemigos como aliados. Y vaya que aliados tenía, a rebosar, claro.

Más grande era su sorpresa al percatarse que justo ahora no se soportaba a sí mismo ni a su descontrolado sarcasmo.

Se pasó sus manos desde su cara hasta su cabeza otra vez, controlando su respiración como se ha estado instruyendo para evitar los ataques de pánico, hace seis meses aún podía volverse loco en una delgada línea del paro cardiaco, en su punto actual ya sabía salvaguardar más su cordura gracias a algunas platicas con Erik Selvig.

El astrofísico había pasado muchas noches llenas de ataques de pánico y a un hilo de perder la cabeza, pero de la experiencia aprendió mucho y el trabajo ayudo mucho, pero fueron sus lazos hacía Jane Foster y la otra chica rara que le hicieron aferrarse a la realidad de ese mundo; algo parecido le recomendó a él y seguramente hubiera funcionado, de no haber perdido toda su confianza.

Nunca fue un hombre de mucha fe, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos alias Siberia, definitivamente eso de "creer" y "confiar" no lo reconocía su cerebro, ni por sí mismo.

Pero cómo todo un reto más una pizca de desesperación, decidió intentarlo. Buscar en quien, fue la primera parte del reto. Rodhey estaba descartado, el hombre ya había tenido suficiente con cargar su propio cuerpo con sólo la mitad superior. Visión siempre reflexivo, seguía siendo eficiente como ayudante de Pepper y el suyo propio, pero el androide seguía luchando contra el recuerdo "humano" de Wanda, ya sería demasiado. Happy se hacía cargo de Peter, eso por sí sólo también era un reto propio para el buen Hogan. Por ultimo Pepper, la mujer que tenía responsabilidades por todos lados aun así se hacía un tiempo para escucharlo, excepto por su rara idea de matrimonio.

Sí, no fue exactamente su mejor plan y a ella le faltó poco por volver a infectarse de Extremis y asesinarlo. Le tuvo piedad, después le dio un abrazo dejándole relajarse en su hombro y olvidarse por una noche del mundo.

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que ocurrió en Siberia, prefería mantenerlo así.

Entonces, de aquel consejo de Erik, prefirió quedarse con la parte práctica y ensayar sus métodos de relajación ignorando la parte sentimental. Bruce-Bruci estaría envidioso de él.

Terminó con la última exhalación y abrió sus ojos, ni en cuenta cuando es que los cerró. Dobló las hojas de nuevo y las metió en un solo sobre, harto de tener que guardar tanto folder amarillo en su cajón. Gente sin conciencia, gastando papel a lo idiota.

Las cosas seguían su rumbo, uno que pintaba bien en medio de toda aquella mierda. Ojala lo sintiera así.

Ya no había nada más en aquellas palabras en tinta que pudiera analizar o sobre-leer siquiera, ninguna podía realizar sus deseos, sólo declarar la condena. Una condena que no quería, a la que su furia gritaba por negarse y su instinto de supervivencia alterado le decía que huyera de inmediato; siendo él, fue contra sus propias advertencias y sólo se había encerrado en su taller tirando la corbata por ahí.

Desde los Vengadores, siempre asistió a velorios como representante del equipo y el que soltaba el consuelo monetario que de nada servía pero regalaba bonitos féretros, en algunos recibió miradas de odio y en otros era educadamente ignorado, pero estaba bien porque era parte de su trabajo desde siempre, podía con ello. Estos últimos días volvió a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, pero las miradas no eran ni de odio ni derivados, sino de pura tristeza y a veces compasivas, las cuales detestaba más que cuando le juraban muerte; en el último de ese día, en un bonito salón y con un ataúd rosa pálido sin cuerpo alguno adentro, sólo conmemorativo porque Pepper decía que eso era mejor a nada, estuvo entre gente que nunca había visto pero que lo dejaron deambular ahí hasta el final. Los conocidos de May Parker le agradecían por ocuparse de los arreglos ya que la mujer no tenía más familia que su sobrino, y delos conocidos de Peter, algunos sabían que ahora tenía su custodia y otros sencillamente lo dedujeron por tenerlo ahí, pidiéndole que cuidara al chico. El señor de una tienda de chucherías, fue el primero que le tendió una carta para Peter, después muchos otros mandaron más y más notas y buenos deseos.

Ojala alguna de esas cartas tuvieran las palabras que el adolescente necesitaba ahora, porque él no las sabía. Cuando perdió a sus padres era apenas un año mayor que Parker, pero creyendo que había sido un accidente y con Jarvis a su lado vivo en carne y hueso, apenas notó la ausencia de su madre sin mucho tiempo de llorarle más de lo que Obadaiha le había permitido antes de distraerlo con cosas brillantes y planes a futuro.

Qué más quisiera que aquel truco funcionará en el joven arácnido, pero Peter no necesitaba fiestas ni regalos caros y hasta él recuerda que aquellos artilugios sólo le hicieron sentir más vacío. No, lo que Peter necesitaba era encontrar la paz y no vagar en la vida en busca de un recuerdo que no volvería.

Peter no podía terminar como él.

Peter _no_ debía terminar como él.

Y es aquí donde vuelve a preguntarse mientras se saca el saco oscuro de encima, ¿qué jodida mierda se había fumado May para entregarle la custodia de su sobrino? La mujer en algún momento le había parecido inteligente, como Pepper, ahora y con todo respeto a su sexy memoria, comenzaba a dudarlo.

Por el último año le ha tenido un cariño especial a ese niño, no es que se lo dijese seguido ni demostrase antes de todo ese desastre, pero así era. Aun así, eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para llevarlo bajo su cuidado a partir de ahora, ni en los aspectos buenos o en los malos, nada lo tenía claro. Si no era ni responsable de él mismo, no sabía serlo de Peter.

Ni siquiera había logrado que las pesadillas acabaran, o que se bañara o comiera. No estaba haciendo nada por él y que todos sus conocidos simple y sencillamente hayan dejado que lo cuidara así tan fácil, cómo si entre todo el mundo fuese la única persona que podía procurar su bienestar.

Vaya que el mundo se olvidaba con facilidad que su fama fue fundada mitad económica y mitad liberticida y alcohólica. ¿Cómo es que le confiaban a un niño? La gente caía en la demencia cada día, era su teoría.

Ya era de noche, lo que quería era quitarse toda la ropa pero aún había mucho por hacer. Gracias al reactor con nuevas modificaciones es que no le pesaba tanto el cansancio físico como antes, pero con el emocional bastaba para sentir sesenta años encima. No los tenía, pero ya estaba practicando para tenerlos.

Se paró del y comenzó a moverse por sus mesas de trabajo, abriendo el panel de Viernes en una meditación de qué hacer primero de entre todos sus pendientes.

— Viernes, ¿Cho hizo la revisión médica de hoy? — preguntó a su IA, a su vez girando la larga lista holográfica de tareas.

» _Terminó hace una hora y quince minutos, ahora se encuentra en su oficina._

Era agradable saber que no era el único hundido en el trabajo a esas horas, más aparte de que le debía demasiado a Helen, fue por ella que Peter no murió en cuanto lo trajo al complejo ya que a él le temblaban las manos por primera vez al tener un cuerpo frente suyo todo magullado. Bueno, fue el cuerpo magullado de Peter, serviría como excusa en un futuro.

— Su informe médico, pásamelo. — frente a él y desapareciendo la oscuridad, Viernes desenlosó datos con gráficas y cuantificaciones junto con un holográfico cuerpo adolescente tamaño a escala masculino mostrando signos vitales detallados.

» _Su estado de recuperación sigue sin cambios, la doctora Cho no quiere descartar la posibilidad de que su decadencia simultanea de hemoglobinas llegue a proceder con un estado de anemia prematura, pero aún no quiere aplicar ningún otro suplemento para no afectar más el sistema del cuerpo; mantiene su teoría de que el sistema regenerativo no está operando, permitiendo la sanación por cuenta propia de las defensas en el cuerpo de Peter._

Anemia. Sí, el chico comenzaba a ser su réplica perfecta.

Peter estaba bloqueando todo aquello que lo hacía Spider-man.

Eso ya lo había hablado con Helen en cuanto notaron que sus heridas no sabana por sí solas como en antaño contra la pelea de Vulture, tiempo después ningún otro de sus poderes destacaban como siempre; Peter de forma inconsciente estaba comprimiendo sus poderes dados por la mordida de la araña radioactiva de Oscorp. Un recuerdo fugaz de él deshaciéndose de cada una de sus armaduras después de Extremis vino a su mente, comparando sus deseos por dejar de aparentar ser un "héroe" con las acciones subconscientes de Peter. Era lamentable que el chico no quisiera volver ser el amigable hombre araña de Queens, y perturbador que existiese una semejanza así entre ambos.

Y nuevamente, el pavor de que Peter terminará cometiendo sus mismos errores lo envolvió.

— ¿Duerme ahora?

Sí era así, debía estar alerta por la nueva pesadilla con una de las cámaras siempre activas. La habitación del chico era la única con cámara instalada desde el momento en que se la cedió, no se arrepentía por invadir su privacidad sí con ello lograba tenerlo protegido siempre de los malos recuerdos que atacaban sus sueños, las noches de pesadillas; algunas eran leves, en las cuales el chico lograba despertarse y tranquilizarse un poquito, otras eran tan intensas que volvía a autolesionarse entre brumos y dolor, ahí era donde tenía que llegar hasta él corriendo y detenerlo.

» _Desde hace una hora y quince minutos, el joven Peter esta en compañía del Capitán América._

— ¡¿Qué?! — su gritó fue alto y amargo, perdiendo el aire de golpe.

¡Cuándo, cómo y por qué! ¡¿Pero qué carajos hacía _él_ con Peter?!

» _Lo siento Tony, pero no me estabas prestando atención cuando te avise de su llegada ni cuando la doctora Cho también te dejo un mensaje al respecto._

— Muéstrame a Peter, ahora. — sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cuidado pero de forma tensa, así como su postura. Por dentro todo su espíritu corría de punta a punta ante todas las emociones llenando su sistema.

Viernes no tardo nada mostrando el video en vivo, dónde la vista no lo dejo mejor de lo que estaba. Ahí y como si nada, Peter era balanceado con cuidado entre los brazos ajenos de la _otra_ persona; el chico había estado llorando ante la evidencia en sus húmedas mejillas y ahora hipaba al haber terminado con las lágrimas, sus manos estaban contra el pecho del _otro_ sujeto pero sin parecer incomodo, más bien entrando en un estado de relajación.

 _Él está ahí. Él está con Peter. Está allí._

Tony no estaba relajado, estaba que hervía de furia, de preocupación, sobre la tristeza lamentable burbujeaba ira y nublaba nuevamente su mente con ira oscura; ganas de ponerse el traje e ir a destruir aquel rostro y despedazar aquel cuerpo, sacar al chico de aquella habitación y ponerlo a salvo porque aquel _tipo_ perdería el control y lastimarlo, herirlo. Conocía las posibilidades, conocía aquellos ojos azules sin emociones ni sentimientos, los tuvo de enfrente y se resumía en agonía y pesar confiar en ellos. No eran seguros, Peter no estaba seguro como nadie en el complejo.

 _Pero es el Capitán América._ Un criminal de guerra.

 _Pero era amigo de tu padre._ Que después traiciono su memoria protegiendo a su asesino.

 _Pero es Steve._ Y dolía mucho tenerle miedo, tenerle desconfianza e ira. Dolía demasiado.

Su mente obligaba que corriera hasta la habitación de Peter y hacerle frente.

Su corazón ficticio, lo dejó parado en su sitio observando la imagen donde su niño arácnido era arrullado y protegido de las pesadillas, como una vez lo fue él.

.

.

.

Arropó con cuidado hasta la altura de los hombros, dio pasos hacia atrás con adiestrado sigilo y se encaminó hacía la salida dando leves miradas de vuelta a la cama donde se encontraba aquel superhéroe de Queens.

Se quedó unos segundos observando nuevamente la figura del muchacho, un joven admirable con un gran corazón como lo notó la primera vez, destacando también su destacable y particular forma de pelear que lo puso contra las cuerdas por un instante.

De forma rara pero humana sentía una preocupación nata por el chico. Posiblemente le recuerda a como era él por aquella edad, aunque al menos Peter tiene músculos donde debe dé, no como el cuerpo de fideo que él tuvo en su propia adolescencia; tal vez también y de coincidencia lamentable, es que por esos mismos años su madre ya estaba en cama esperando a la muerte mientras él esperaba la soledad que vendría con su partida. Ningún chico debería perder a su familia.

No, nadie el absoluto debería de perderla. Y él por necio, fue gran parte de la causa para fracturar la propia.

Salió de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado olvidando por breves segundos que se podían asegurar solas. No ha sido tanto tiempo y aun así cada pared, cada rasgo del complejo le parecía nuevo.

Tomó la mochila que había dejado en el suelo del pasillo, dirigiéndose a la última planta alta donde se encontraba su cuarto, pues según la IA, este no había cambiado. No le creyó, pero siguió donde le indicaron siendo obediente.

Antes de abordar el Queenjet en Wakanda Fury le llamó, diciéndole cual niño pequeño que todos los fugitivos seguían estando en cuerda floja hasta que todo su "espectáculo" fuera pasado a segundo plano, por lo tanto, al volver tenía que ser prácticamente invisible hasta terminar con el drama. Fury tenía una manera ruda e indiferente de expresar sus inconformidades y deseos por igual.

— Aún quedan algunos desacuerdos con el nuevo tratado, hay que mantener un perfil bajo, por ahora. — aclaró T'Challa con su peculiar calma, sentado a su lado en los asientos de pasajeros.

— No hagas nada estúpido. — resumió Natasha estando codo a codo con sus ojos verdes que prometían cumplir con una amenaza no dicha.

Steve la conocía, a la verdadera mujer detrás de Viuda Negra y Natasha Romanoff, así que era fácil saber que ella seguía molesta con él. Puede que un poco por haberse negado en un principio por los acuerdos, Natasha era un espíritu libre pero una lectora de mentes muy hábil también, una espía astuta que prefería manipular que atacar de frente y que al parecer comprendía más a Tony que él mismo; sí, puede que ella hubiese preferido que se manipularan los Acuerdos de Sokovia desde un inicio como buenos diplomáticos, pero su verdadero enojo venía por lo sucedido en Siberia.

Steve no se lo dijo, apostaba a todo en que Tony tampoco y T'Challa no era del tipo entrometido. No, Natasha no necesitaba que se lo dijeran o que estuviera presente, sólo ella conoce sus métodos.

Le seguía hablando, seguían teniendo esa conexión instintiva en las batallas y sin duda más de una noche de tormentas y culpas lo acompaño en silencio, pero en sus ojos había un "te lo dije" bastante agresivo.

También fue gracias a ella, que no se ha roto como algunos momentos ha querido que pasara. Con tal de que no le faltara su amistad, dejaría que lo martirizara como quisiera.

Teniendo la costumbre de no usar el elevador sino la escalera, al subir al tercer piso su habitación estaba hasta el fondo. Había compartido pasillo con Visión y otros dos cuartos que esperaban fuesen de Banner o Thor los ocupasen, por lo tanto detrás de dos puerta los lugares seguían vacíos y otro, que según T'Challa ocupaba cuando necesitaba un lugar para quedarse.

Lo curioso es que no había polvo, pese a la falta de uso. Porque Steve sabía, nadie más que Visión ha subido allí.

Lo sabía.

En esa planta cada cuarto tenía un lector genético como código de acceso en la perilla cuando lo cerraban con seguro, de no leerse el ADN correspondiente al dueño de la habitación, se abría un panel de acceso en la superficie y de no saberlo, entonces venía la descarga agresiva. Ese sistema ya lo mantenían desde la torre cuando a más de un curioso ladrón loco o un soldado de SHIELD aficionado se coló dentro, pasaba bastante seguido al principio. Aunque sólo una vez alguien resulto dañado con una descarga, debido a que ninguno se encontraba en la torre; posteriormente Clint los pillaba antes de acercarse a la manija y los sacaba con una flecha amenazando sus caras, otras Bruce o Natasha se los encontraban y con verlos a ellos el intruso o intrusa corría despavorida por su cuenta.

Sí, fueron buenos tiempos.

Dejó su mano sobre la manija y giró sin precedentes, empujando la puerta y las luces se encendieron solas.

» _Bienvenido, Capitán América._

— Gracias Viernes. — ya no le era extraño hablarle a la nada, aunque llegó a extrañar a Jarvis — Pero, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?

Fueron segundos de silencio antes de escuchar una respuesta, como si la inteligencia artificial necesitara pensarlo. Se maravillaba y horrorizaba todavía por la capacidad de Tony de programar técnicamente a una computadora con emociones, pero al menos se sentía más natural tenerles cariño. Claro, Ultron no cuenta, y lo único que le nació hacía su existencia fue un sentimiento grotesco.

Ahora, casi podía imaginarse a Viernes soltando un suspiro inseguro.

» _¿Cómo quiere que le llame, capitán?_

— Ya no soy capitán, por mi nombre sería suficiente, ¿está bien para ti? — era curioso como sentía que hasta su relación con una IA estaba rota. Como una broma amarga y patética que seguro los chicos dirían, es que esperaba que la tostadora o la estufa no le guardaran resentimiento también.

 _»Debo consultarlo con Tony, mientras tanto, ¿qué le parece capitán Rogers?_

Eso fue ironía. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que Viernes acaba de responderle con preguntarle aquello con mucha ironía y resentida.

— Bueno, pero de preferencia, ¿podías no decírselo a Tony?

 _»Eh, no._

Sí, la IA lo odiaba.

— Gracias Viernes, buenas noches. — no tenía idea de cómo reconciliarse con una inteligencia artificial, para empezar, no sabía que iba a necesitar saberlo.

 _»Buenas noches, capitán Rogers._

Capitán. No, nunca más. Los valores, la ética, su sueños, ya nada de eso tenía sentido ahora con todo lo que ha cometido, el resultado de sus decisiones tan duras. Nunca ha dejado de creer en Dios, pese a que en su nuevo despertar la nueva información sobre su religión le dejaron un malestar agrio con sus representantes actuales, a Dios nunca le perdió la fe; ojala así como al Señor de los cielos, tampoco hubiera perdido la fe en sí mismo.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con cuidado, suponiendo que la espía y su majestad descansaban en sus propias habitaciones para esperar el día de mañana y todo lo que tenían que hacer. Se adentró al centro de su cuarto y tiro su mochila a un lado de la cama.

Esa era su habitación, nada se ha movido de su lugar, según le dijo Viernes. Pero Steve notaba que la cama no tenía sabanas de seda ni los edredones fino hechos un desastre y revoltijo; no estaba su escritorio en la esquina lleno de planos a medio terminar, ni el closet a rebosar por trajes a la medida, sus cuadros de los vengadores no eran acompañados por diplomas universitarios ni reconocimientos científicos, ni el baño privado tendría lociones ni un segundo cepillo de dientes dentro de la repisa. No estaba el marco azul con la foto de María Stark columpiándose a todo color en un día de primavera, acompañado al otro marco rojo con la fotografía en blanco y negro de Sarah Rogers recostada sobre la nieve.

Era su habitación, no volvería a tener la oportunidad de llamarla "nuestra".

Apagó las luces y se sentó en la cama, cayéndose en un vacío, silenció y frio que lo rodeaba y tentaba en romper cada trocito que quedaba en su valor. Entonces se dejó caer de lado sobre el colchón, frente a la ventana con un panorama oscuro, detestando a donde fue a parar porque no era su casa ni su refugio, porque antes su cuarto no estaba vacío, sino lleno de desorden y cosas por doquier; antes, hubo ruidos de risas divertidas entre juegos y placeres, no tenía frío nunca gracias al calor de una agradable compañía y por supuesto, el panorama del campo verde entre neblina siempre fue hermoso observarlo cuando recargaba su mentón sobre una mata castaña rizada, entre platicas sin fin y caricias adormiladas.

Quizás no se arrepentía de no aceptar los acuerdos, era un hecho que defendería lo que creía hasta al final, pero quizás y solo quizás, si existiese un "hubiera", definitivamente haría las cosas diferentes.

Se puso en la misma posición en la que encontró a Peter esa noche, hecho un letargo observando que no le quedaba nada, llorando.

.

.

.

No le pasaba seguido el quedarse dormido después de llorar a lágrima abierta, pero así paso y al menos pudo decir que descanso más horas de las que había tenido en todos esos meses. De todas formas, su caída sobre el colchón no evitó estar despierto tan de madrugada y no volver a cerrar los ojos.

Su plan inicial ira ir directo al baño, pero gracias a su súper-desarrollada audición es que escuchó una puerta del pasillo abrirse, murmullos que distinguía eran de Natasha y la contestación simple pero agradecida de su eminencia.

No es que pensara con doble intención aquello, de hecho estaba cien por ciento seguro que nunca nada _jamás_ pasaría algo intimo entre su amiga y el rey pese a que han estado casi inseparables desde que la pelirroja se pegó como su sombra al llegar a Wakanda, pero tras una noche tan depresiva y llorosa, su curiosidad al amanecer estaba muy sensible. Apenas pasaban a ser las cinco de la mañana, era justificable.

Espero a que la otra puerta se cerrara para poder salir al pasillo, notando como únicamente la espía era la que estaba afuera y con un traje blanco como su única arma mortal mientras que su cabello decoraba su rostro adorablemente.

La espía se acercó a él en cuanto lo notó ahí parado.

— Hey, ¿qué tal tu noche? — su semblante era tranquilo, pero Steve ya no se sentía tan seguro de que ese tipo de preguntas con interés fueran sinceras. Su amiga ha estado lo suficientemente enojada cómo para saberlo ahora

— Buenos días, Nat.

— ¿Buenos? — no estaba de humor ciertamente para más ironías, con Viernes tenía de todas formas. La pelirroja debió notarlo porque le dedico una de sus miradas condescendientes — No estoy molestándote, en serio, ¿cómo te sientes?

Se sentía del asco, pero no es como de buenas a primeras se pudiera rendir y esfumarse de la tierra como quería ni esconderse de lo que él mismo ha ocasionado.

— Apenas va una noche. — eso debía ser suficiente para ella, quien le regaló una mueca preocupada pero decidió no seguir insistiendo

— Claro. — la pelirroja era experta en fingir que nada pasaba, lo agradecía ahora — T'Challa tiene unos pendientes en Boston que tienen que ver con su gobierno, pero aprovechare para visitar unos recientes _amigos_ de ahí.

Por amigos Steve a estas alturas ya sabía que eran objetivos para sus planes, aquellos que podían manejarse con las sonrisas y las caderas de la mujer de ojos esmeralda. Hombres manipulables con algo de coqueteo y la lengua de plata que usaba Natasha para conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque no era un trabajo sencillo y podía llegar a ser peligroso sí su veneno no penetraba a la primera.

— ¿Estarás bien sola? — la contestación a su propia pregunta estuvo en una sonrisa inocente. Sí, estará bien.

Pero después en sus labios carmín la sonrisa se volvió en una línea aprensiva con ojos llenos de honesta seriedad.

— No es por mí por quien te debes preocupar ahora.

— No es que vaya a tener mucho por hacer aquí.

— Las vacaciones terminaron, mantente preparado.

— ¿Cuál es mi misión aquí? — no es que se haya quedado confiando en que Fury no tuviera dobles intenciones con su presencia de vuelta, ni que su imagen ante el público fuese igual de buena y sorprendente. Sólo que aún no entendía muy bien su verdadero papel en su estadía reciente.

— Hay algunas cosas que necesitan repararse o recuperarse de lugares específicos, y aunque no necesito la ayuda si apreciaría algo de compañía. — comentó como que no quiere la cosa, mientras sacudía pelusitas imaginarias de su bonito traje

A sus palabras resume que volvería a la acción en poco tiempo, tal vez algunas infiltraciones siendo él la fuerza bruta y Natasha el cerebro de la operación. No le molestaba, ha pasado antes y funcionaba bien en eso del sigilo siempre y cuando ella lo apoye.

— Lo que sea por ayudar. — y por no ahogarse en sus demonios internos, cabe mencionar.

— Ya te avisaré. — su sonrisa parecía una despedida y estaba dispuesto a no volver a verla en un buen rato, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta para alejarse, recordó un recado anterior

— Nat, Clint quería saber algo de Laura…-

— No me corresponde a mi esa decisión, sino de Laura y Tony. — lo interrumpió de inmediato sin perder el porte, pero conociéndola tan bien como él, se notaba la tensión en su rostro.

Pese a que entre ella y Clint realmente las cosas no terminaron mal como todas las relaciones entre los Vengadores de unos contra otros, sin resentimiento alguno por la batalla prevaleciendo su antigua amistad, ella no le perdonaba que Barton no lo haya pensado ni dos segundos antes de volver al campo y Barton no estaba a gusto con la idea de que Natasha se negara a darle información de su familia más allá de un "están bien".

Y luego estuvo aquel momento de la primera vez que la pelirroja llego a Wakanda de su propio escondite, donde al terminar los saludos y la pregunta de dónde estuvo tanto tiempo, les informó que Ross hizo de todo para encontrarlos, entre ellos a ir por los puntos débiles de cada uno. Steve no tenía, Sam no mantuvo contacto con nadie del exterior desde que se hizo Vengador, los blancos más fáciles entonces fueron Clint y Scott.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — cuestionó Scott ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero con un sudor frío resbalando por su frente, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta que Natasha se mantuvo callada por unos segundos antes de responderle de forma estoica

— Sabe de sus familias, ambas.

— Están a salvo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí tan tranquila. — Clint la miró de forma concisa, pero ella seguía temple, mientras que Scott se puso de pie dando vueltas de un lado a otro

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

— Cassy Lang era un blanco fácil desde el principio, así que lo primero que Tony hizo cuando escaparon fue intentar ponerla a salvo junto con su madre, pero los Pym le exigieron el salvaguardo de tu hija y en realidad tenían mayores probabilidades de estar protegidas con ellos que con Tony en ese entonces. — informó T'Challa, quien también se encontraba con ellos en tan inesperada reunión de bienvenida.

— ¿Y cómo dieron con mi familia? — Clint jamás despego su vista de la pelirroja, mientras Scott se quedó aliviado ya en un soltó sitio

— Entre rumores se enteró que conociste a cierta mujer en un café. Con eso le basto para querer seguir ese único rastro, pero ya que la información era tan vaga, lo que Tony hizo fue manipularla y crear todo un escenario, en el que sí estuviste casado con una tal Laura que trabajaba para SHIELD pero que murió cuando cayeron los helicarrier en DC terminando así con la pista falsa y sin más lugares para buscar. De todas formas los sacó de la granja y los puso en un lugar diferente, aunque eso no lo sé. Fin del cuento.

Steve en ese momento se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de aquel relato de Natasha y T'Challa, quienes repetían y repetía entre su narrativa aburrida y desinteresada el verdadero papel que Anthony jugó en todos esos líos. Nunca ha estado seguro del porque su majestad lo había hecho y siguió el juego de su amiga, pero las intenciones de la pelirroja eran claras; se golpe bajo no iba para Scott, para alguno otro ni siquiera para él mismo, sino para Clint solamente; el arquero después de escucharlo se puso de pie y se marchó, seguido por una furtiva Romanoff dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

Días después y hasta ahora, era el único tema entre los dos amigos, casi hermanos, que no debían tocar entre ambos.

El por qué era cosa de ellos, sólo podían entenderlo y arreglarlo ambos, él estaba decidió a no meterse en ese embrollo. Pero Clint se la ponía difícil, antes de partir de Wakanda y con ojos desesperados casi le suplica saber de su familia.

— ¿Tony aún los tiene escondidos?

— Es el único que sabe dónde encontrarlos. Laura me llama de vez en cuando a través de Viernes para saber de Nathael, pero sólo eso.

— ¿Y de Cassie? — no es que Scott no este trepando paredes ante la preocupación de su hija, pero estaba mucho más relajado que el propio arquero. Aun así, era justo preguntar por parte de ambos.

— Esa pelea la ganó Hope Pym, sobretodo porque hasta la Guerra Civil no hay nada más que nos relacione con la hija de Lang, contrario a ellos.

Sabía poco de aquel apellido y sabía aún menos por la vida de Scott, pero Sam también se había notado aliviado y contento por Lang cuando supieron con quién estaba la pequeña, ergo, no había por qué temer.

Ante el desenlace del tema se quedaron callados, Steve aceptando la triste realidad de que no podía hacer más por sus amigos ahora.

— ¿En serio lo llamaron "Guerra Civil"?

— Presuntuoso, pero sí. Y si sirve para la publicidad, pues que así sea. — ella se notaba tan desinteresada, pero era verdad que aquel título sonaba por demás escandaloso.

Pero de inmediato volvió a pensar en la familia Barton, en que Clint no ha visto a ninguno de sus hijos crecer como debería de ser y ahora era porque tenía que estar escondido del mundo que defendió antes de darle la espalda, supuestamente.

Natasha, siendo la buena lectora de mentes que era y sobre todo porque lo sabía leer a él, puso una de sus manos con fuerza sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Steve, sientes que se lo debes a quienes te siguieron todo lo que puedas darles, pero debemos afrontar estas consecuencias porque nosotros lo decidimos.

— Tu jugaste bien tus cartas Nat, yo no y arrastre a varios conmigo. — no la juzga ni la crítica, nunca lo hizo desde que aprendió a confiar en ella hasta para lo más absurdo. Pero era una realidad que entre todos, ella fue la que mejor parada salió de todo el conflicto.

— Ellos quisieron. — recalcó sus palabras con un apretón más fuerte, y Steve lo sabía y aceptaba la razón en ellas, pero aun así esa sensación de que no ha hecho lo suficiente para redimirse le estaba carcomiendo.

— Pero sí puedo darles algo, migajas aunque sea, lo haré.

Sacarlos de la Balza no era suficiente si los obligaba a esconderse, necesitaba hacer algo más porque toda esa pesadilla se acabara y por ese motivo es que aceptó volver a complejo. Si Fury decía que su presencia ahí era necesaria, pese a que se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón y el alma cada noche encerrado, solitario y con frio en _su_ habitación, que así sea.

— Veré que puedo averiguar, pero Stark se encargó de que todos estuviéramos a salvo y es lo que debe bastar por ahora. — ella apretó sus labios una vez más insatisfecha con su pensar — No haber vuelto a la Balza en cuanto se fugaron rumbo a Wakanda fue una buena migaja, tú lo sabes.

Porque conociendo a Tony, pudo haberlos interceptado en el momento de infiltración en las celdas, pudo derribar el jet robado y en decadencia mientras estaban en el aire, incluso pudo haberse infiltrado en Wakanda sólo para restregarles que él seguía libre y ellos entre el olvido junto a las sombras.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera le devolvió el teléfono o la carta que le mando.

Y era lo que no entendía. Tony pudo cazarlos, puso tenerlos y terminar lo que se inició en Siberia mientras Bucky se encontraba vulnerable, pero ni siquiera se había acercado a T'Challa para insinuar lo que sabía que escondía su majestad.

— Saberlo no evita que me confunda aún más.

— Siempre tan denso. — no era un gesto propio de ella revolotear los ojos, pero con sus palabras era fácil adivinar su intención.

Nat volvió a tensar los brazos y esta vez ambas manos se pusieron sobre sus brazos en un firme agarre.

— Tienes una misión aquí Steve y no te la da Fury ni ningún obeso del gobierno, sino yo: arregla esto.

"Arregla esto". No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que tener el poder de "arrglar", de recuperar lo que habían perdido; pero sabe que aunque fuese posible, aunque existiese una posibilidad de volver a tener lo que tanto le hizo feliz por momentos que parecieron eternos, el futuro parecía decidido a tornarse más y más oscuro cada segundo.

— No es que no lo desee, no creo que se pueda.

— Tony puede seguir sorprendiéndote.

— Pareces tan segura de algo que según yo, no sabes. — no era un ataque, sino una curiosidad del porque Natasha se mostraba tan insistente con el tema.

Él recuerda lo que fue el equipo un día, de hecho llamarlos de forma tan sofisticada era mera costumbre, porque lograron ser más que informales compañeros, lograron ser parte de algo más grande construido entre todos y que de broma en broma Tony junto a él parecían ser los pilares. Y era bueno, tenían algo perfecto y no era de sorprenderse que después de lo que parecía un largo tiempo siniestro y agotador, más de uno quisiera que todo se "arreglara".

Pero cada quien tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pensar, hay problemas allá afuera que eran una prioridad y ya no podían seguir siendo egoístas con la responsabilidad del mundo a sus espaldas. Aparte, nadie sabía lo que en verdad se había roto en aquel lugar con Zemo cómo único testigo y con falta de credibilidad.

A excepto de Natasha, según parece pero la espía elevó sus hombros desinteresada y con una actitud frívola para dejar estancado el tema.

— Ni idea de lo que insinúas. Ten un lindo día, Rogers.

— Igualmente. — apenas alcanzó a despedirse cuando ella ya se alejaba, seguida por T'Challa que le dedico un saludo matutino y se desvanecieron ambos por el pasillo que iba por las escaleras.

Nadie nunca usaba el ascensor.

Se quedó sopesando las palabras de su amiga, cada una de ellas y sólo las repetía en su mente, sin ganas de querer navegar nuevamente por ellas en busca de lo que fuese que hallara. Y como siempre que intentaba encontrar pizcas de esperanzas, no lo hizo y ni siquiera podía lamentarse por eso.

Se metió y entró al baño para realizar su aseo personal, de paso iba desempacando poco a poco lo que llevaba en su mochila que era esencialmente lo básico que la gente de T'Challa le compartió durante su estadía en su ciudad. Casi todo, por no decir que completamente, lo había dejado en el complejo y la mochila se llenó más por el pesado traje de combate que por alguna otra cosa.

Y el cepillo de dientes lo dejo solo, en un estante que parecía demasiado grande para tan diminuto objeto solitario.

Era obvio que no volvería a dormir, pese a que era una persona organizada no tenía ánimos de rellenar espacios tan gigantes con sus cosas insignificantes. Amargamente pesó que si Tony sacó todas sus cosas bien pudo también dejarle muebles decentes a sus necesidades y no tremendo armario que se veía lamentable estando tan vacío, después del pensamiento vino su propia reprimenda por pensar aquello de forma desinteresada y llegó a la conclusión que comenzaba a perder la cabeza estando encerrado en tan tremendo espacio libre para estar sellado entre cuatro paredes.

Sí, debía salir de ahí.

Al aterrizar Viernes los había recibido con notas importantes, más para él que para sus acompañantes. Se resumía en que seguía manteniendo la libertad de hacer uso completo, moverse por todo el complejo y a sus alrededores sin limitaciones, siendo una de las pocas personas con ese privilegio, pero ya no tenía permitido acceder a la que fue su oficina como líder de los Vengadores ni al taller de Tony.

No negará que eso no se lo había esperado pero fue lo primero que comenzó a destruirle poco a poquito. Los otros dos visitantes a su lado no dijeron nada, gracias al cielo, porque a su desolación no podía añadir la vergüenza de saberse vetado y no deseado de forma pública.

Al mudarse a la torre en New York lo primero que paso fue sentirse obstaculizado por lo poco que conocía de la tecnología y el vivir irónicamente en el lugar más futurista del país. Para seguir aumentando dicha sensación retórica, donde se sintió completamente seguro y sin alteraciones fue en el taller de Tony, donde podía pasarse horas dibujando con tranquilidad o leyendo archivos viejos, en compañía del ingeniero que desde el primer momento donde piso su santuario le permitió compartir la paz que rellenaba.

Él llegaba con comida para ambos, Tony le bajaba a su música que siempre alternaba entre ambos gustos; cargaba o movía cosas pesadas mientras Tony le explicaba cada una de sus dudas temporales, jugarían a preguntas triviales de forma casual y ya cuando llevaban más de ocho horas ahí encerrados él jalaría a Tony quien se aferraba a la mesa y terminaban siendo un revoltijo de extremidades en el suelo fingiendo frustración pero con risas descuidadas escapando cada vez más.

Amaba el taller. Lo extrañaba y ya no recuerda si quiera como dibujar con tranquilidad y armonía, hasta el punto en que dejo de ser un pasatiempo, ya casi olvidado.

Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras, con la intención formulada en su breve camino sobre asegurarse que Peter siguiera tal y como lo había dejado dormido. Bien podía preguntarle a la IA, pero estaba seguro que tratar con ella sería igual de difícil que entablar palabras con Visión o Rodhes. Al primero no lo ha visto aún y al segundo no creía que tuviese muchas ganas de verlo precisamente a él; aun así ya debía ir planeando esos encuentros y poner las cartas sobre la mesa de forma lo más sutil posible, Wanda y Sam debían tener un camino más blando para poder volver a reunirse en una sola habitación. Si era positivo.

Ante su falta de alerta y por ir dentro de sus pensamientos confabuladores, no escuchó los pasos que se dirigían al centro del siguiente nivel de las escaleras en el segundo piso, donde el planeaba girar por la esquina y Tony, quien hacerlo también, casi choca contra él.

Hubiera usado el mugroso elevador.

Días después de establecerse en Wakanda, Clint les gritó a todos desde la sala de su majestad para mirar las nuevas noticias. Sentado al frente en el juzgado del capitolio, con una apariencia sobria y elegante, fue que vio a Tony; seguramente sus heridas fueron maquilladas, jugaron con el corte de los trajes y sus colores de una forma que no se notara la baja en sus tallas, los lentes siempre fieles sobre sus ojos sin siquiera verse idiota por llevarlos dentro, era puro estilo Stark.

Lo que sintió con aquella primera impresión no se comparaba ahora, donde parecía que se inundaba en culpas y más culpas mientras observaba al ingeniero actualmente; su piel bronceada ahora era pálida, sus ojos grandes y expresivos sin los lentes dejaban ver arrugas más permitentes en las esquinas y el chocolate de sus pupilas bastantes obscurecido, su figura nadaba en la camisa satín.

Ahí sin duda seguían sus pestañas espesas, las ondulaciones de su cabello rebelde y el reactor adornaba nuevamente su pecho, porque ese era Tony. Más bien, lo que ha quedado de él. Así como estaba seguro que su cuerpo tembló por unos segundos y luego se volvió como piedra y sus labios delgados se crispaban en una mueca estoica y perfecta.

Tampoco es como sí él tuviera la misma apariencia de antes, la barba creciente que a veces cortaba y mayoritariamente no lo hacía, era lo suficiente para destacar.

Alguna vez se preguntó sí después de tanto tiempo se reunirían los dos y lo que pasaría, la respuesta a sus dudas no le gustaba nada. Ahí, luego de tanto tiempo, ahí se estaban encontrando. Se volvían a ver cara a cara con rostros que no eran suyos del pasado, con pesares y acciones que nunca debieron ocurrir ni promesas rotas que arrastraban.

Steve no quería estar ahí, no así.

— "Bienvenido" — la voz de Tony la recuerda melodiosa, juguetona e hipnotizante. Esa bienvenida no sonaba a nada parecido, todo lo contrario.

— Hola Tony. — no es como si tuviera algo mejor que responder, pero su propia saliva quedo atorada dentro de su garganta formándose espesa y ruidosa al tragarla.

— No, no. — las negaciones de Tony fueron susurradas pero con demasiada fuerza, sus dientes apretados por la quijada, su mirada era peor. — Dejemos las cosas en claro, _Rogers_ , estas aquí porque Fury insiste en que el show debe continuar; pero lo mejor sería que tomaras tu empolvada motocicleta y desaparecieras otros setenta años.

Y como siempre pasaba con Tony, de forma a la que resignadamente tuvo que aceptar que siempre ocurría, perdió los estribos. No importa que la culpa lo carcomía y el perdón corra por toda su lengua, jamás importaba lo que sintiera en antaño porque como sí a un botoncito Tony exclusivamente tuviese acceso dentro de él, todos sus pesares cerraban su cordura y se dejaba manipular por el veneno que corría ardiente en sus venas, peleando para defenderse aunque no supiera ni de qué o por qué.

Su coherencia desapareció, la vocecita de su conciencia que aclamaba por que diera media vuelta y no comenzara _otra_ pelea innecesaria y sin sentido, esa vocecita quedo sellada. Dio un paso más y cerca y completamente erguido sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos chocolate que no paraban de mostrarse desafiantes y asqueados.

— Por apellidos entonces, _Stark._ La cosa es, que sí estoy aquí no es para importunar tu existencia sino para hacer las cosas mejor para el equipo.

— Sí por primera vez quieres hacer lo _mejor_ para el "equipo", vuelve a la jungla y quédate allí con tu amiguito el mapache durmiente eterno. — los susurros permanecían, el ácido de odio era claro por parte del ingeniero pero Steve, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba temas referentes a su hermano, se tuvo que mostrar escéptico ante lo último dicho

— ¿Cómo sabes que volvió a dormir? — Tony no tenía por qué saberlo, nadie más que los que estuvieron en Wakanda lo sabían. Sus palabras fueron burlas pero con dejes de verdad, Stark siempre dejaba salir verdades entre sus mentiras y sabía más de lo que le gustaba presumir.

— Y de todo lo que dije sólo eso escuchaste. Se notan tus buenas intenciones para con el "equipo". — el ingeniero lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio, dándole vueltas y vueltas en un afán de confundirlo.

— Sí estoy aquí es por ellos, no trates de volver a dejarme ser el villano de esto. — cerró sus puños y apretó aún más la quijada mientras seguía siendo una burla para el adinerado. Y es que una gran parte de él ya se estaba cansando de quedar como el malo únicamente.

— Lo lamento, se me olvido que tu cuento favorito es donde eres Don Perfecto.

— Hay cosas mucho más grande por las cuales preocuparnos ahora.

— Yo sólo tengo una. Aléjate de Peter.

— ¿Qué me aleje? — bien, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— No quiero que lo lastimes. — el ingeniero era serio sobre el asunto, Steve sentía que era por demás absurdo.

— ¡Sólo quiero ayudarlo, Tony!

— ¡No te necesita y no me llames así! — mantener ese pleito entre susurros no funcionaba para ninguno, que parecía querían volver a destrozarlo todo.

— ¡Perdió a su familia, Stark!

— ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

— ¡Ayer no lucía exactamente bien! — el chico lucía completamente perdido, casi podía jurar que no hallaba diferencia entre él o un Bucky después de un lavado de cerebro.

— ¡¿Y qué creías, que iba a estar saltando de felicidad?!

— ¡No creas que no sé cómo se siente! — de entre los que conocían su vida antes del suero, Tony no tenía derecho a creerse como el único que sufría o comprendía el dolor de Peter. Aun así el castaño tenía una vena de su frente a punto de reventar y los globos oculares saltones por la fuerza de voluntad de mantenerse silenciosos.

— ¡No, no lo sabes y no te quiero cercas de él!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Por qué no quiero que me lo quites también!

En algún momento sin percatarse ninguno, es como terminaron a escasos centímetros a rozar sus cuerpos. No podía decir quien se inclinó más sobre quien ni el primero en acercar los rostros, pero cuando las palabras de Tony salieron de sus resecos befos fue como un golpe directo y una alerta de separación.

Se alejaron como si sus presencias quemaran, saltaron simpáticamente hacía atrás con el movimiento del pecho alterados y sus ojos desorbitaban.

Ahí estaba, la razón y el motivo de todo, del porque sus vidas terminaron podridas y saqueadas y ni siquiera podían negar que ambos pusieron de su propio putrefacto néctar para eliminar todo rastro de amor y semejanzas. Un balde de agua helada le cayó encima y toda sangre caliente anterior se esfumo.

— Tony… — intentó estirar su brazo para volver a tocarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero lo único que consiguió es que se alejara más y más. No había terror en sus ojos, aunque creyó que al principio sí, ahora estaba seguro de que era odio del puro y sincero. — Ton…- Stark, lo siento. Lo siento, yo…

Nunca pensó en disculparse, estaba seguro de que no serviría de nada, pero ante un arrebato de querer volver a tenerlo a su lado fue lo primero que su cerebro conjugo a su favor, y es que era por eso que no era el más listo del equipo. Vaya.

Stark no lo pensó más, se giró con su petulante y posesivo andar para seguir su camino rumbo a donde sea que fuera de vuelta. Ahora era Steve el que se quedaba atrás, mientras veía una luz alejarse.

* * *

Algunas cosas que no aclare en el otro capítulo:

1)Los padres de Peter eran espías del gobierno, efectivamente murieron en un accidente y el tío Ben fue policía, mientras que May sí era huérfana. Sí, esto pasa en el comic original de Spiderman, y aunque baso mis fics en el MCU, me gusta poner datos del comic o de AA UuUr

2) "Nop" me corrigió con lo del "presidente de la ONU". No era presidente, era secretario :v

¿Ya les había dicho que la CW del MCU, me parecio por demás, estupida y exasperante? Yo de ser Fury, los hubiera sentado en una habitación blindada hasta que discutieran todo lo que debían discutir. No quiero dejar a nadie como el malo absoluto de la historia, a mi punto de vista, los dos tenían razón pero nunca supieron expresarse ni ser sinceros, _ninguno. A_ sí que sí, es por eso que ni Tony va a saltar a abrazarlo a la primera ni Steve va a dejarse mangonear por la culpa. Como dice mi abuelita, todos coludos o todos rabones... sí, creó que lo dice así e-e


End file.
